The Trinity
by The Dark Future
Summary: Sequel to The Forgotten Elements. After the final battle with the Ragorlangs, Will gets a disturbing vision. As she awakens, Haritus returns and asks for her help. Though she trusts him, there is something sinister behind his sincere smile.
1. Returning Darkness

**Author's Note: ** I do not own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

This story takes place after issue 74 in the comics.

* * *

Chapter One – Returning Darkness

The night of the Karmilla Concert, there is a quiet calm afterward as Will Vandom walked home. For the first time in a long while, she looked at Matt radiantly on stage as he strummed his guitar like the legendary guitarist that Will always knew him to be.

Despite this wonderful feeling, she was exhausted from all the energies she used in the final showdown with Folkner. At last, it seemed that the last adventure was finally over and everything was settled. Yet Fate has a way of dragging you where you need to be.

She opened the door to the apartment and walked inside. Her mom and Dean were already asleep, Will sighed for she wanted someone to talk to. But that not being the case, she walked to the bed, flopping down on it with her head meeting her pillow. Knowing that Matt was back in town for the next few days, this made for a rather interesting prospect.

"Matt, I want to dream of you. You couldn't hold me because of the concert and you left at the backstage party before we had the chance to talk. Please, Matt, meet me in the land of dreams."

She closed her eyes and hoped for a wonderful dream. This was not to be for destiny was now turning toward her next adventure.

* * *

Images bombarded her mind as she stirred in her sleep. She heard countless voices and could barely make any of them out. Then after awhile, the voices faded as only two remained.

"No…" One of the voices pleaded desperately.

"Elyon?" Will asked, recognizing the voice.

"No…don't do this…" She saw the frightened young Queen of Meridian, "…let go of me!"

A sinister voice chuckled, "You know you always wanted this."

"Let go!"

The seams of her dress ripped open and the mysterious stranger pinned her to the wall.

"Don't touch me!"

"Why? I thought I was your friend? Hahahaha!"

The image faded and a new one took its place. The Fortress of Kandrakar was burning as the many members of the congregation ran around panicking.

Endarno began giving orders, "Secure the Oracle! Guardians, we need you to hold back the intruders! Guardians? Where are you?"

An explosion came from one of the hallways. Moments later, Cornelia walked out of the smoke with Taranee, who was supported by having an arm across her friend's shoulders. Both of them were cut and burnt in several places, but only minor. The main concern was the cut above Taranee's left eye that made only one eye useful for the time being.

"Guardians of Earth and Fire, where are the others?"

Cornelia snorted, "We have names you know."

Taranee coughed before she spoke, "Will, Irma, and Hay Lin are fighting the intruders. What I have gathered so far, they seem to be a well-organized faction consisting of six members. They called themselves, Darkling Generals."

"So, who is fighting on the other side of the Fortress?"

"What? There is fighting there, too?"

"Ten…creatures walking around. They are slaughtering all they come across. They called themselves, the Cultists of Shadow."

"We will meet them."

"In time. Right now, we are busy transporting the Oracle to the Tower of Mists where he will be safe until this matter is resolved. Go to the Oracle and aid in his transport."

"Where will you be?"

"Getting my armor and sword, it will help us in the battle to come."

They went their separate ways and the image seemed to blur again. Will wondered if this was a dream or the future? The scene changed to the Congregation Hall…she could barely see anything as the mists that permeated the area were blocking the image. Then a piece of the vision became clear, she saw herself in Guardian form, eyes closed, sprawled on the floor in a large pool of her own blood.

She gasped and took a step back. Seeing herself dead was more than a cause for fear. All the images stopped and the mists vanished as a voice echoed in the darkness.

"Will…" The voice sounded perched and weak.

"What? Hold on, that voice is familiar."

"Don't…trust…m…m…"

Will sat up in her bed, waking with a start.

A voice whispered, "Psst…Will."

She screamed as she saw a mysterious figure sitting on her windowsill.

"Will, it's me."

"Haritus, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"Okay…But what time is it and why are you glowing darkly?"

His fiery shadow aura stood out even in this total darkness, his eyes black with golden irises, and the tattoo on his face had two more lines on the outside leading up and curved on the forehead, just stopping before they could touch.

"It is about five in the morning and about the new look, I'll explain later."

"I got school in three hours, why are you here exactly?"

"Levanos desperately needs your help."

"Huh? I thought your Order was hunting you."

"Well…They were, but…Listen, I will explain everything on the way. Please, Will, every second we are here is one more second he could be dead."

"Fine, fine, I'll assemble the others!" She brought the Heart of Kandrakar in front of her.

He reached out and clenched her hand firmly, "No!" She paused and looked at him suspiciously, "Sorry…it is just Levanos, I'm worried about him."

She saw the worry in his eyes, "Okay…but I'll have to be back before school starts."

"Not a problem." He stepped down from the windowsill and held her shoulders softly. He brought his head back and closed his eyes. His shadow wrapped around both of them and they vanished from her room.

Will tried opening her eyes, but the swirling shadows made it hard to see. This explained why Haritus always had his eyes closed during Dark Shifting. The shadows faded and she saw them standing on the barrens of Veluria.

"Welcome to my world."

"Is it always like this?"

"Only the northern coast of the Western Continent, then its plains and forests until a desert on the southern end, here is where we need to be at the moment." He pointed toward the large cluster of mountains behind her.

"Wow, never seen mountains up close like this before."

"Follow me and I will explain like I promised."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the mouth of a cave.

"So, your Order stopped hunting you?"

"At the aftermath of the Attunement, I achieved the ultimate power over shadow. It was difficult, but the Order accepted me back into the fold after I taught them all the balance of light and shadow."

"And Levanos helped you because…"

"This cave is one of legend, but it had traps. When he explored further in, a door slammed and closed him off. If we don't hurry, he'll die."

Will approached the door and remembered the voice, "Don't…trust…m…m…"

"Wait…" She turned back to him, "…why couldn't you Dark Shift him out and why isn't the Shade speaking?"

"This place suppresses shadow magic and since the Shade is a being of shadow, he too is suppressed."

"If this place suppresses shadow, then why are you here? You said you achieved ultimate power over shadow."

His voice tightened slightly, "I am still human in nature and so I cannot be suppressed. Why all the questions?"

"I received a vision before you arrived. It warned me of something that would happen."

"You think I would put Levanos, my favorite teacher, as an excuse? I thought I could trust you, Will!"

She gave him a long stare into his concerned and slightly faded eyes and sighed, "Okay…" She looked at the inscription on the door. "…I can't read Velurian."

"It's not Velurian. It's written in Shavar, the language of Shadow."

"Can you read it?"

"It says…_Only one of pure Heart can open this door. _That is why I thought of you."

"But…I'm not of pure heart."

"Your courage, determination, selflessness, leadership, and heroism…these are all the traits that define a pure heart and those that define you."

She smiled, "Thanks, but how do I open the door?"

"All you need to do is touch it and it will open."

She walked up to the door, she could see the details of the architecture more clearly and was amazed at it. Haritus smiled with satisfaction until the Heart of Kandrakar glowed brightly.

"What? You're trying to warn me?"

"Shad Dovos!" He pointed a hand at her and she was hit in the back by a bolt of shadow. Her body fell upon the door and the etched runes glowed bright white. After they faded, the door slid down into the ground and revealed the next door down the corridor.

Haritus laughed evilly, "Two doors down, four to go."

Will coughed as she turned toward him, "Haritus? I thought I could trust you?"

"You guessed wrong, guardian girl. In fact, I should thank you for you made me one step closer to achieving my goal."

Will growled as she felt nothing but rage at this betrayal.

He stood over her and pointed an open hand to her face as it glowed a fierce black, "And as a reward, I grant you the gift of eternal peace."

* * *

**Mwahahaha! Next Chapter, explanations are given from another familiar figure.**


	2. Tints of Shade

**Author's Note: **I do not own W.I.T.C.H, etc.

* * *

Chapter Two – Tints of Shade

Will tried to get up, but her right shoulder was killing her. She tightened her grip on the hurt shoulder and gazed up at Haritus, whose evil smile will be the last thing she sees.

"Rest now, Will. I will ensure that your friends and your precious Matt will join you soon enough!"

Her brow tightened and her anger flared, "You will not touch him! I will never allow that to happen!"

"I agree with that, Will!" A third voice spoke and lashed out at the fallen Paladin.

Two claws of shadow covered Haritus's hands as his spell faded.

"Will! Run!"

"Shade? How are you…?" She asked as the Shade stood a few feet behind Haritus.

"We'll talk later. Get out of here, use the Heart and return home."

"Right!" She said and the chamber glowed with white light. But when she opened her eyes, she was still in the same place as before, though the Shade and Haritus were both weakened by her display of magic.

"It's not working!"

"Run outside, I'll be there to join you!"

Without saying another word, she ran toward the cave entrance, trying not to look at the battle going on behind her.

When she arrived into daylight, the Shade stood there.

"Come on, Will. We have to hurry."

"Shade…" She looked back into the cave, "…But weren't you just…I mean…in there, fighting…" She clenched her head in her hands, "…my mind is starting to swell."

"My clone is fighting Haritus, but I don't know how long I can hold him off, so let's go already!"

"Okay." She said and they dashed down the mountainside. After several minutes of running for dear life, Will bent over and held her knees for support as she caught her breath.

"I think we are safe for the moment."

"Shade, why can't you Dark Shift?"

"Sorry, but I have to conserve my energies. I am also a clone, after all."

"Really? Then where is the real Shade?"

"I will explain it to you. It is a long story."

"I don't know why I couldn't return to Earth or switch back to my normal clothes?"

"Did Haritus touch you by any chance?"

"Yes he did, it was right before we Dark Shifted here to Veluria."

"I see…He must have put a binding spell on you just as he did that."

"So…I am stuck here on Veluria?"

"It would seem so for the time being." The Shade chuckled, "It is like we were trapped on Meridian for all those months and now you are trapped here, how…humorous."

She crossed her arms, "How can you laugh at a time like this?"

He quickly corrected himself, "Sorry, back to the point. How much has Haritus told you so far?"

They began walking away from the mountain as she recounted every detail about the Attunement.

"So he has told you that much, has he? Maybe, he wasn't counting on the fact of you being alive afterwards."

"Enough speculation. Why isn't the real you here with me? Where is he?"

"All right, keep yourself together. The real me is with Haritus, bound by the Pact we made."

"What? He binded you?"

"Yes, you see…this was the part we didn't tell you about Pacting for it seemed unimportant at the time. There is no magical shield protecting the mortal partner from the magical partner if they should fight. Since the mortal partner is the one who accepted the Pact, he or she has the right to bind the magical partner, which means the magical partner cannot move or act, he or she can only speak."

"So, Haritus…he did this to you?"

"Yes, I started making clones of myself shortly after he obtained the ultimate power over shadow. He started acting strangely…first, he was rude and inconsiderate, two flaws that he never had…then, he began threatening and manipulating people, yet again something he would never do. It was when he started attacking villages en masse that I realized he had changed. I confronted him and that is when he binded me."

"You believe that he became evil from all that power."

"There are few mortals who could show self-restraint after achieving such a high level of power. But I sense that something is off about him as well besides the obvious."

"Like what?"

"I began having dreams…visions of a future that ended horribly for everyone."

"So, you sent them to me, to warn me about the upcoming danger."

"No…I didn't."

"But who else could it have been?"

"I don't know, but if the visions warn you of danger, then whoever is sending them is definitely a friend."

"But I thought you were powerful enough to do such things?"

"Only creatures of light can send visions, Light illuminates whereas Shadow enshrouds, remember? I am incapable of sending visions of any kind. Anyway, tell me about these visions you had and I can tell you mine."

As they walked, Will and the Shade exchanged visions as they came to the same conclusion.

"They are both the same vision. By our descriptions, there wasn't a single detail different. Whoever sent it, they must have wanted us to have it and know the danger we are in."

"Then I have to know everything about those doors that Haritus is trying to open. What is hidden behind them?"

"Something very bad, Will…very bad."

* * *

Haritus grabbed the Shade's clone and with his bare hands, ripped the clone in half.

He twirled them around and threw them against the ceiling.

"Shad Expelia!" His shout reverberated throughout the corridor and the clone screamed in pain as his form vanished into nothing.

He panted heavily as his body began to fail, "…curse this weak body. I am not used to such things. Shad Menda!" His hands wrapped in shadows, he began passing them over his wounds and they were healed quickly.

With his wounds healed, he walked to the next door and began translating the Shavar runes.

"_Only one who lusts after life can open this door_…Damn, how I am supposed to find these people?"

The true Shade laughed, "Funny, isn't it? With all that power, you still can't achieve your goals."

"You can still talk? I used Shad Impara and the Pact Binding on you, you shouldn't be doing anything."

"Yes, that was a nice trick that you pulled off, but just like you, shadow is my element as well."

"Regardless, there is not a single thing you can do to stop me."

"I do not wish to stop you, but to understand why you are doing this?"

"It is a plan that…" He gestured strangely with his hands, "…came to me. Why not be settled with the simple powers granted to me from being Shad'Larhulai when I can be so much more."

"Simple? Being Shad'Larhulei means you control the shadows of this world! You outmatch any shadow mage in history."

Haritus laughed maniacally for a few seconds before speaking, "Compared to ruling Kandrakar? Watching that beautiful fortress fall beneath my heel is a much more appealing goal. With it conquered, every world will have no choice but to bow before me and then, I will take that sweet body of Elyon's for my own."

"Haritus! Now you are crossing the line, Elyon is your friend."

"Yes, yes, yes, friendship, where has that ever gotten me?"

"It got you moving on the right path…or so I thought. Wait…I know this isn't right."

Haritus rolled his eyes, "Finally, it took you long enough. Yes, the once oh-so-noble Paladin has become a power-hungry villain."

"That was all I needed to hear. Now I am sure that you aren't Haritus."

Haritus grimaced, "Oh, why is that?"

"I have been with Haritus for two years and not once has he ever cared about power. He was above that and he never cared for lust either."

"Really? You seem to know your friend quite well. But you are wrong, lust dwells in his heart or should I say it dwells elsewhere."

"No, he was never a sinful person. Well, he had a temper, but who doesn't? No sin has conquered him."

"His thoughts trickle like the dripping of water. He cared for Elyon, more than a friend would."

"He cared for her as a Paladin, almost an older brother, but not a lover."

"Hmph…I was mistaken, you don't know your friend that well, after all. Deep within his soul, he wanted to take Elyon for his own. He wouldn't deny that."

"You are the one who is mistaken, Haritus would deny it."

"Well, we will see in time now, won't we?"

The Shade thought, "I've got to let the others know that Haritus isn't their foe."

"Not going to happen."

"What? You read my thoughts?"

"Yes, the moment you use your telepathy, I will know where the other clones you've hidden are and will destroy them all at once. Plus, I will have some bonus time with Will, now that she is separate from her friends. Her safety, her innocence, her…" He smirked evilly, "…virginity is up to you."

The Shade relaxed, "There…that's a good little Shade. Now to find the next person who can open this door."

* * *

Will and the Shade clone had been walking for hours. They had arrived in the grass plains, their effort from nearly a full day's march. The night sky did little to help Will's current state of mind for she was worried about what her friends and family were thinking of where she was.

"Don't worry, Will. We'll get you home shortly."

"I thought you weren't allowed to do that?"

"Haritus didn't want his thoughts pried into, but you didn't say such before."

"Please, humans aren't used to having their heads messed with, okay?"

"Sorry, I used telepathy many times to find out where our enemies ere hidden. But if you wish for me not to use it on you, then I will respect that."

"Thank you." The night wind caused her to shiver.

"Here." The Shade clone flattened himself and wrapped around her shoulders like a cloak. It protected her from the wind, but the Shade's natural coldness still made her shiver.

"Sorry, Will." He closed his eyes and focused. A moment passed before the coldness faded.

"Thank you…again."

"You're welcome."

Her stomach growled as she placed a hand on it, "Wow, I just realized I haven't eaten anything today."

"Yes, we can get some food at the village there." He turned her in the direction of the village to the east.

"What is that?"

"The Village of Esdrich, it is a place I never been, but they should have an inn with a blazing hearth."

"We don't have any money."

"Don't worry about that. Go to the inn, order both a room and something to eat. I'll take care of the money."

"Okay, I hope this goes well."

"It will and if not, we both got magic on our side."

"I won't use magic to harm innocent people."

"There is a difference in being a sword and a shield. In time, you will know that just as Haritus did…or so I thought."

"We aren't going to get any warmer by staying out here. Come on, let's go."

She walked down the hills at the base of which was the village. There was little traffic of people because it was nearly time for sleep. She received shifty looks, only because she wandered in during nighttime. She kept her distance from other people as she looked at the buildings.

The Shade thought, "Will, the inn is a few dozen steps forward and on the left, the huge sign should be a dead giveaway."

She did a small nod and continued walking forward. She felt like this place was no different from Meridian or Arkhanta, however the time for musing wasn't now. The sign of the inn read, 'The Distant Traveler Inn'. It was a two-story building, made of wood with glass windows, not much different from other medieval buildings she's seen.

She walked through the two small doors with ease as they flipped back and forth before coming to a complete stop. The inside of the inn was a tavern on the first floor and rooms on the second. She approached the bartender.

"Excuse me, can I have a room for the evening and something hot to eat?"

"Yeah, lass. You may, provided you have the copper to pay for it."

"How much would it be for some meat, a drink, and a room?"

"Fifteen copper if you want all that, lass."

The Shade thought, "Will, right hand, come it up and open."

She did as instructed and felt copper coins falling into her hand. She clasped the coins and presented them to bartender. He took them and give them a quick look at, then he looked into Will's eyes before smiling and pocketing them in a sack beneath the counter.

"Thank you, miss." He took an iron key from underneath the counter. "Your room is upstairs, the last one on the right."

"Thank you." When she took it in hand, it felt like a paper weight.

"I'll pour you some ale to drink." He said and filled a small wooden cup. "When the cook is ready, I'll have the serving girl bring it over to you."

"Okay." Will took the wooden cup in hand and sat at an empty table near the back. She smelled the drink and nearly gagged.

"I can't believe they serve this stuff to kids."

"Well, this isn't a world where you can commonly purify your drink. Ale is safe because of how it was made."

"Can you do something about it?"

"No, we are just going to have to deal with it for the moment. Take small sips, it will help reduce the effects."

She knew she didn't want to have this, but she hasn't drunk anything since the backstage party. Bringing it up to her lips, she took a very small sip and it didn't taste that bad.

The serving girl came by with her cooked meal. It was a slab of pork without any condiments or spices. She took a whiff and didn't find it delicious.

The Shade thought, "It is better than rotten meat."

"I am so not going to like this."

"I apologize if the culture of this world is somewhat…limited to what you are used to, but we don't know how long you will be here."

"Okay, okay, I got the picture."

"One of the first things I told Haritus when we were in a similar situation is to whisper."

Will looked to see many of the other patrons staring at her curiously. She coughed and continued to drink from her cup as the others went about their business. She kept quiet the entire time until it came time to sleep. She went to her room and locked the door behind her. She blew the lamplight out and then grabbed her covers, tucking herself in.

"Shade, what are we going to do?"

"Our best hope is to find a way to free you from his binding spell. You can get your friends and bring them here."

"I can't, the Heart only goes to places protected by Kandrakar and back home. Veluria isn't a world under its protection."

"Don't worry about that part, you get your friends together and I will do the rest."

"Why not just fight him? I've fought more powerful opponents than him before."

"No, you haven't. The very shadows near him would waver in anticipation for his command. He has the ability to control every shadow on this world as if it was an extension of his own will."

"Wait, I didn't see any of that happening."

"Hmmm…then the Haritus we met must have been a clone. Only the real Haritus would have that effect on the shadows."

"If he is so powerful, why not destroy us whenever he wants?"

"He has already gotten what he wants from you and he thinks we can do nothing to stop him."

"But why bind me here? None of this makes any sense."

"It probably was a backup plan. This way if he didn't kill you, you would be separated from your friends, making you an easier target if he were to attack."

"Great, stuck here forever and about to die."

"Don't say that! You helped us find our way back to Veluria, I will help you get back to Earth."

"Okay, okay, take it down a little. The others are already a little spooked by our conversation downstairs. Let's not give them any more reason to suspect something."

"Very well, try to get some sleep, Will. See you in the morning."

Her shadowy cloak faded as the Shade clone slipped down her body and underneath the bed. Her eyes felt heavy as the exhaustion of the day was about to go away, but in this moment, her thoughts were only that of those close to her: her mother, her four closest friends, and Matt.

She cried as she wondered if she would ever see them again.

**

* * *

Next Chapter, Will hunted as the others worry where she is.**


	3. Friends

Author's Note: I do not own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

* * *

Chapter Three – Friends

"Will…Will…wake up, sleepyhead." She opened her eyes and after a moment, she saw Matt kneeling over her.

"Matt…what happened…" Will held her head, "Where was I?"

"You were having a dream."

"Really? That all was a dream? It seemed too real."

"Well, it was. We were watching a movie and you fell asleep in the theater. I didn't want to wake up for you were too cute sleeping there."

She smiled, "You're making me blush."

"It's what I do best." He leaned in for a kiss, she closed her eyes and puckered up.

Matt shouted, "Will! Will! We're in danger! You need to wake up!"

"Matt, why are you…"

"This is the Shade! Unless you want to be burnt at the stake, wake up!"

* * *

Will opened her eyes and saw she was still in her room at the inn. There were the shouts of a mob outside her window.

"Witch! Get her!"

The innkeeper spoke, "Calm down everyone, ye have no right to treat one of my patrons this way without any proof of witchery. What makes ye think that?"

"No one comes dressed in a black cloak from the wasteland that isn't an evil one. Our town has long since been harassed by such creatures, but no more!"

The crowd roared in agreement.

"She paid her way, she's caused no trouble, and ye not wrecking my place."

Will stepped away from the window, "What do you do now?"

"We could Dark Shift, but I don't know if I have enough energy and the nearest clone isn't near enough. I suggest we run out the kitchen, they haven't secured that entrance."

Will nodded and they hurried. The clone jumped around her and acted like her cloak. Getting down the steps, she looked around and saw the entire place was vacant. Taking this as a blessing, Will runs to the kitchen. The cook kept to his business as Will ran out the back. Some of the mob had started going around.

"Look! There she is! Get her!"

She managed to slip right between their hands as they chased after her. Looking back for a brief moment, Will was reminded of a medieval chase scene. The peasants wielded pitchforks and shovels, now some of them were mounting horses.

"Oh no! If they have horses, we can't outrun them."

"Will, let me Dark Shift. I can get us to safety."

She started to cry, "But…you could die. I need you, don't leave me alone."

Will had never felt so frightened before in her life, she wasn't used being chased by normal people, monsters she could deal with, but people she vowed to never hurt. The Shade saw this fear in her eyes.

"Fine. Let's hope we don't get caught."

The horsemen quickly closed the gap. Will looked for a place to hide, but the grass was not tall enough nor were there large rocks to hide behind. It seemed Dark Shifting was the only means to freedom.

The windy air was filled with a strange chanting, Will dared to take a peek behind her again to see another horseman had joined in the chase.

"Oh no, we're doomed."

"No, Will. That's Delthion!" The Shade said with renewed hope.

"Who's Delthion?" She gazed at the new rider.

Delthion wore a leaf green vest, shorts and bracers. She made out the brown sandals he wore, but the most important article was his quiver and longbow. Will looked away and resumed fleeing to safety.

The three horsemen turned to see the new rider approaching as they whipped the reins, hoping to get ahead. Will knew this was hopeless as her legs started to fail her, still tired from yesterday's journey.

"Will, don't worry. He's here!" The clone said as she felt a tug on her cloak. With one hand, Delthion hoisted her from the ground and looked in her eyes.

"You know…for a human, you're awfully cute." He said with a smile.

"You're an…an…"

"Yes, my lady. I'm a moon elf, nice to meet you."

The clone sighed, "Delthion, if you could stop showing off, we'd like to get on the horse now if you'd please."

"Huh? Oh right." He heaved Will a little forward and by the time she fell, she landed on the horse right behind Delthion.

"Ouch! That hurt…"

"Well, at least, you weren't a man, correct?" Delthion's snide remark was soon followed by an arrow flying pass.

"Delthion, now might be the time to gallop faster."

"Still looking on the brighter side of life, eh, Shade? Don't worry. No horse can catch mine. All right, here we go!" He started chanting softly.

Will looked back at their pursuers as they were becoming more and more like dots on the horizon. After three hours of riding, they were sure they were in the clear.

Getting off, Will massaged her behind and Delthion stood up, somersaulting to the ground. He turned to his escort with a smile.

"So, Shade, what's the story on her?"

The Shade opened his eyes on the back of the cloak where Delthion was facing, "She's a Guardian of Kandrakar and right now, she's stuck on this world."

"Well, no better place to get stuck in my opinion. So, any plan on getting her home?"

"We need to undo the binding spell Haritus put on her."

"Haritus?" Delthion looked around, "Is he near?"

"No, but with his powers, he could be."

"Haritus! That name still gets me down, big disappointment he turned out to be."

"Wait, where do you know him from?"

The shade looked at Will, "We met him and his hunting party just after we made our Pact. Delthion is the one who guided us safely to the crags before parting ways. And it looks like you've been exploring the world like you promised."

"Yes, I have. Now then, we have all introduced ourselves. On to business, how are we going to kill Haritus?"

"Kill? But isn't he your friend?"

"Little girl, we WERE friends. When he starting destroying villages, we kind of lost that connection. I tracked him down three times and tried to stop him, but no luck. Then again, why am I explaining this to you, Shade? You were there."

"I'm a clone, I don't have all the knowledge the real Shade has. The fact you fought Haritus and lived without some much as a scratch is amazing. Right now, the plan is only removing the spell, fighting Haritus will come later."

"I'm not so good with magic, I prefer arrows and riding over everything. If you have any chance of getting her free, you need to go to the Arcane City of Kep'mordos."

"Kep'mordos? You're kidding, right?" Will said in disbelief.

"Not this time, actually. You see, the entire city is a kingdom onto itself. All of them are spellcasters and the like. You got wizards, sorcerors, necromancers, any spellcasters imaginable is there. If anyone can help you, it's them."

"Delthion, Kep'mordos is a few days' ride, even with your horse."

"It's fine, I got nothing to do much anyway. So, helping you fits my schedule."

"Thanks, Delthion."

"No problem, old friend. Come on, young lady, we still got a few hours before nightfall and we still got a long way to go." He mounted up.

Will sighed for still being a little sore, but she took his hand and sat behind him. With his strange chanting filling the air, they sped east down the road on their way to Kep'mordos.

* * *

"Are you sure, Will hasn't called back?" Hay Lin said, starting to worry.

"Relax, this isn't the first time she hasn't picked up her phone. She's probably just sick today, that's all."

"Yeah, but she would have called beforehand."

Irma sighed, "Yeah, you're right. We should stop by Will's house to make sure everything is all right."

"Thank you, Irma." Hay Lin hugged her friend real hard.

"Air…air!"

Hay Lin released her, "Oh, sorry…"

Class let out shortly after and the two girls walked to Will's house. Her mom wasn't home yet, but they did manage to make emergency keys for this kind of situation.

Irma unlocked the door and looked around, "Will? Are you home?"

Hearing no reply, they entered and closed the door behind them. They went to Will's room and peeked inside.

"Huh? She's not here. Hay Lin? What's wrong?" She asked as her friend got her knees, rubbing her arms.

"It's so cold…"

"No, it's about room temperature for me."

"I'm freezing. It's like the time we were fighting…" She froze in realization.

"What is it?"

Hay Lin turned to Irma, "Haritus…he was here."

"So? He's a friend."

Hay Lin shook her head, "No, this wind doesn't feel right. I don't know how to explain it, but it feels like there's something wrong here."

"Wrong, how?"

"I don't know, I feel like the wind is telling me it is Haritus, but it's not Haritus. The air recognizes him, but the air flows around him different than it did before."

"Okay, gotcha. I'm on your level now. So, what do we do?"

Just then, Will's phone began to ring. Irma picked it up and looked at the ID, "Taranee?" She pressed the call button and held it to her ear.

"Hello, Will?"

"No, Taranee. It's Irma."

"Irma? Why is Will not there?"

"We had the same question, so Hay Lin and I went to her house. But, there's no Will and Hay Lin thinks Haritus might be responsible."

"Haritus? Dark Light guy Haritus?"

"Dark Light guy? When did you…nevermind, I'll let Hay Lin explain it to you."

Irma passed the phone to her friend, "Hello, Taranee. Listen to what I'm about to tell you."

Hay Lin said the same thing she did to Irma and waited for Taranee's answer.

Taranee was on speakerphone now, "Okay, right now we can assume Will is on Veluria. We can also assume that Haritus is indeed responsible. But that's where what we know ends, we need to find out what to do next."

"Good enough, but what do we do about Will? I think her family is going to notice she's missing? Any bright ideas about that?"

"Several, but we'll need to add Cornelia to the discussion. Take Will's phone and meet us at W.I.T.C.H. Headquarters, we got a lot to talk about."

"Right, okay 'til then." Irma hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. They walked out of Will's room.

"I hope we can find Will."

"Me too, Hay Hey, but right now, we should be focused on getting out of here for it is almost time for…" She reached for the doorknob and it started to fidget.

"This new key isn't fitting right."

Irma telepathically shouted, "Oh no! Will's mom!"

"Great timing, what else to go wrong?"

The door unlocked, "There we go."

Irma thought, "You had to ask, didn't you?"

Hay Lin sheepishly smiled.

**

* * *

End of Chapter Three.**


	4. Ideas

**Author's Note:** I do not own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

As I said at the end of my story, Aftermath, I'm going to be regularly updating because as I said, none of you deserve to have the updates being delayed months on end. It is inexcusable and I'm not going to do that anymore. I will be working on the sequel to No Stranger to a Dark Future which I think I'll call No Dark Future to a Stranger real soon, so keep a look out for it.

Onto the story...

* * *

Chapter Four – Ideas

Susan opened the door to her apartment and turned to see there was no one inside.

"Hello, Will, are you there?"

Hay Lin had taken hold of Irma and they floated high above the door. They watched as Will's mom walked further inside the apartment. The two girls lowered themselves to the floor quietly and stepped outside. They walked down the hall and after the next turn, they ran for the exit.

"Hay Hey, why are we running?"

"Because if I know Will's mom, she'll..." Her cell phone began to ring and picked it up, "Hello? Miss Vandom, hi. Where's Will? She's...uh...with...uh..." She looked to Irma who was pointing to herself, "With Irma...oh, I mean with us." Irma slapped her forehead, "We were just getting together for uh...a late night...study session...yeah." Irma was making the kill gesture across her throat, "Irma's calling me, I got to go. When can you expect Will back?" Irma gestured faster, "Sorry, I'll have to have Taranee get back to you on that." Hay Lin hung up.

"What did you just do?" Irma shouted.

"Look, I'm not good at lying to people, okay? Besides, I'm sure Taranee will think of something. Let's head over to the Headquarters and talk to the others. We can think of a plan there."

"You know, Hay Lin, I hate you right now."

* * *

"Will...Will...wake up." Will Vandom felt exhausted, never before has she been this tired. Raising her head, her eyes opened.

"What...what the?" She asked as she looked around in the dark.

She tried to stand on her feet, but couldn't. She noticed herself shackled to a strong stone pillar, both her hands and feet were bound. She was in her transformed self, but could draw no power.

"What's happening?"

"I spared you, Will. You have no power because Kandrakar is no more, I allow you to remain in your uniform because it...appeals to me."

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize an old friend?"

"Haritus..." He sat on an ebony throne that bathed in the moonlight.

"Where are we?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

He opened a mystical window in front of her, Will gazed into the vision.

"No...It can't be..." She found herself in a dark palace erected on what used to be Heatherfield.

"Yes, Will. You failed. Your friends failed. Your world as with all worlds has fallen before my might. And it is all thanks to you."

"What?"

"You opened the second door for me. You gave me the way to my victory. Once I got inside that mountain, all my desires came to fruition. The Universe is mine! I am all powerful!"

She struggled against her restraints, "No, I will stop you! I've stop tyrants like you before!"

"How can you without power? You are just an ordinary teenage girl now. How do you intend to stop me?"

"I'll find a way, I've always found a way."

"With your friends, but they are dead now. Their corpses are rotting in the burning ruins of Kandrakar, no one mourned them, no one cared for their passing, all the values and beliefs they fought for has fallen with them and now you and I are all that remain."

She struggled harder against her restraints, using the pain to block out anything he was saying. Will tried anything to hold onto hope.

"What about the Shade? And Delthion?"

"Those two met the same fate as everyone else. The Shade had put up a brilliant fight, but in the end, it was futile. And the elven ranger? I broke him as easily as I broke his bow."

"No...you're lying!"

"Then, where are they, Will Vandom? Why aren't they rescuing you as we speak? Do your friends think so little of you to abandon you as soon as it suits them? Friends..." Haritus looked at his fist, "will always betray you in the end."

"No...no...you're wrong! It can't be..."

"You never asked why I spared you. Female...companionship is hard to come by. I tire of your talking, it is time to obey me." He stretched out his hand and Will felt something strange happening.

"What...are you doing?"

"I'm erasing your mind. You will be mine to do with as I please for all eternity!"

The small device on her forehead glowed brighter, she realized what it was when it was too late. Will sat very silent, doing nothing. After a brief moment, she raised her head with a sincere smile.

"How can I please you, master?"

Haritus smiled, "Oh, I can think of plenty of things." He laughed manically into the evening.

Will just sat there with the sincere smile on her face.

Waking with a start, Will got out of the nightmare. It was dawn and her companions were packing up camp. Delthion looked at her.

"Good thing, you're awake. We need to get going."

"Yeah, just...give me a moment." Will held her head.

"If you want to get to Kep'Mordos, then it's better sooner than later."

"Give her a moment, Del. The city isn't going anywhere."

"I just prefer to leave every shadow behind us...present company excluded, of course."

"None taken. Will,what happened?"

"Just a nightmare...a very bad nightmare."

"We have to keep moving, just as Del said."

"You're...you're right."

Will stood up and walked over to her companions. Del mounted his horse as the Shade went under Will's cloak. Del offered her a hand and she took it, Del lifted her enough to get a leg around. With a soft whispering, the horse charged ahead.

She rested herself on Delthion's back, Will didn't find a single wink of rest during the night. The elf looked behind him and smiled as she fell asleep once more.

* * *

Haritus smiled as he sat like a tyrant on the stone rock in the dark cave. He examined the door littered with strange glyphs and was able to translate them. However that did little as it didn't identify the person that could open the door.

"Why don't you just give up and give Haritus his body back?"

"Quiet, Shade. I'm thinking."

"It must be so hard to have what you want just a few doors away, but it must feel like it's on another planet."

"Quiet, damn you! I'm trying to..." He paused, "Wait a moment. I'm doing this all wrong. What if..." He clasped his hands together, forming the dark hand sign, "Shad Movaria!"

"No..."

"Oh, yes, Shade. Thank you for helping me find the next person, the one who lusts after life... hmmm...it's not working correctly. The shadows are moving far too slowly."

A chuckling filled the air.

"What's so funny?"

The Shade spoke, "You really think that we'd just give you the keys to ultimate power? When the thousand Shades forged this cave, we placed irremovable defenses to prevent anyone from just getting what they want."

"You..."

"Your spell will be completed, but at a rate infinitely slower than normal."

"Still, I've got nothing but time. There is no one strong enough to challenge me."

"No...you're wrong. There is those strong enough to stop you."

"Those Guardians of Kandrakar? I've seen the future, they will be laying dead at my feet soon enough. My Generals are waiting for my command and those Cultists will join me once I show them what I have to offer."

"Your Generals? No, you couldn't be..."

Haritus laughed, "I am, fool. Like you had a chance."

The fallen paladin's laughs echoed off the walls of the cave, chilling the essence of the Shade as they sat there.

* * *

"You did what?" Cornelia shouted.

"Don't look at me, it was all her idea." Irma pointed to Hay Lin.

"Well...I...didn't know what to say."

"So, let's look at the situation as I see it. We are short Will, which we need to transform. We have to perpetrate a lie in which we don't have the means to cover, and above all, we got Will's Mom and Matt wanting to see her. I just don't know how we are going to get through this and..."

"Cornelia! That's enough." Taranee interjected, "Listen, just calm down and we'll think things through. We just need to find a way to cover for Will for a while."

"How? We don't have magic to help us...at least, not a whole lot."

"Irma, all we need to do is...is..." Taranee sighed, "I don't know. Unless we can duplicate Will, we would have to...wait...that's it...we just have to create a magic clone of Will."

Cornelia pointed a finger into the air, "Um, I hate to agree with Irma, but where would we come up with the magic for this?"

Taranee smiled, "Remember all of our adventures. Remember when the chips were down and we needed a miracle to save the day. Remember what it was that allowed us to win, that strength we called upon to stop the bad guys."

The girls all smiled and said in perfect unison, "Friendship."

Taranee nodded, "Now, lets do this."

She offered her hands as they were held by Irma and Cornelia who held Hay Lin's hands. As they formed their circle, a new air began to rush around them. They closed their eyes and focused on Will.

"Remember, Will. Her determination..." Taranee thought of her, telling them a game plan to stop evil.

"Her strength..." Irma thought of Will standing against Phobos.

"Her heart..." Cornelia sat with her, smiling at the flowers.

"Her obsession with frogs..." Hay Lin smiled.

They laughed together as the air rose even stronger. In the center of them, a light shone brightly. They opened their eyes as she slowly took form. The air blew like a tornado now as they saw more of her appear. The girls smiled.

"Keep focusing, we're nearly there." Taranee shouted over the wind.

"Yes...Yes..."

Will's form become complete, the light and the wind slowly died down as she gently lowered to the floor. Will Vandom sat there, looking up at her friends.

"G...Girls, what's going on?"

"We...Will...we...um..."

"Wow, Cornelia is stuttering, it must be something big."

Taranee cleared her throat, "Will, I don't know how to say this, but you are...um..."

"Guys, relax. I know I'm a clone. It is kind of easy since I came from the memories in your minds. Just one thing..." She covered herself up, "Why didn't you think me up with some clothes?"

"Um...we did...I don't know why it would..." Hay Lin's turn to stutter.

Irma smiled, "Yes, we got Will for now until we get Will." She stood still, "Um...did that make sense?"

"Yes, it kind of did. Look, we kept spare clothes here for this sort of thing. I'll get them."

Cornelia walked a step away.

"Guys!" Will shouted as her hand started to fade.

Cornelia turned back, "Oh, Will!"

The hand went back to normal. Everyone stood like a statue in the room.

Irma scratched the back of her head, "Okay, that's going to be a problem."

**

* * *

End of Chapter Four.**


	5. Speculations and Story

**Author's Note:** I don't own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

* * *

Chapter Five – Speculation and Story

The four girls looked upon the clone of Will they just created, who was still looking at her hand that disappeared momentarily a few seconds ago.

"Guys, what just happened?" the clone asked.

"Cornelia! What did you do?" Irma shouted.

"Nothing, I just thought about getting clothes."

"Irma, look!" Taranee shouted.

They turned to see Will's legs disappearing.

"Guys, help!" She yelled as more of her faded away.

The girls looked upon her and suddenly, she reformed back to whole.

"So...what's going on?" Hay Lin asked.

Taranee said, "Wait a moment, let me try something."

She closed her eyes and Will started to fade slowly. Then she opened her eyes and Will went back to normal. The other girls looked at Taranee for an answer.

"I get it now!"

"Get what exactly?"

"Irma, this Will was created when we thought of her. But it seems memories alone aren't enough to stabilize her, she lacks both a body and a soul."

"So, what? We have to keep thinking of Will or else she disappears?"

Cornelia crossed her arms, "Yes, Irma. That pretty much sums it up."

Irma lightly smacked her forehead, "I don't know if I can do this. I like to think of other things besides us, you know."

"Irma..." Taranee pointed, Will's left arm started fading.

"Sorry, sorry..." She refocused and Will solidified.

"It would seem that we only have a few seconds before Will starts to fade, but we should still have to think about Will for most of the time until we can solve this.

Hay Lin stepped closer, "Guys, we should be talking about Haritus and how we're going to get him?"

"We can't be completely sure that he's guilty of anything right now. We don't know why he took Will, but maybe if we could find out what, then we can make our plan from there."

Hay Lin rubbed her arms, "I think he's guilty, Taranee. When I entered Will's room, the wind swirled coldly around me. It was telling me he was there, but he felt different than before. It was so cold as if his intent had stained the room somehow, but whatever it was, it wasn't good."

Cornelia walked over and held her shoulder, "Hay Lin, we believe you. But right now, we need to figure out what to do about it. We'll come to that battle when we come to it and not a moment sooner."

"Okay, Cornelia. I hope Will's all right."

Will's clone dipped her eyes to the ground.

* * *

Delthion reared his horse as they stopped at the top of the hill.

"Well, my lady and...gentleshade. Behold the city of Kep'Mordos."

Though it was just before the horizon, they could see the golden city and its many spires shooting toward the sky. It would be here that Will would find the answers she sought or at least, she hoped it would.

Del turned back to her, "It's still about a day's ride away and we can only hope that Haritus doesn't stick his ugly head up anytime soon."

"Now he won't." The Shade spoke.

"How would you know?" Delthion asked questioningly.

"He's obsessed with opening the doors to get what lies inside."

"Yeah, tell me about that. What exactly is so important that it takes all his attention instead of attacking Veluria like he used to."

"I...shouldn't say..."

Will turned to the Shade, "Please, Shade. You can trust us."

He looked into her eyes so full of sincerity, "Okay. Let's continue to ride and then I'll start."

"Seems fair to me. Here we go." Del chanted softly again and his horse rode onward.

"Remember when I said that I was one-thousandth of a true shadow?"

"Yes, I remember that."

"Before I was created, before the goddess of light came to this world, Veluria was a world of shadow. For many millennia, it had stood darkly against the blackness of outer space. It was here that humanity was not a race of light like on your world, Will, but creatures of darkness. Humans are really not so different as from back then, but they lived in co-existence with the Shades and both races prospered. Those who pacted with Shades and bathed fully in the power of Shadow were called Shad'rumar."

"That's what Haritus shouted back at the temple."

"Correct. Shad'rumar were very powerful, but they did not seek power beyond their means. It would be much later when those who became Shad'larhulei would cause this world to fall."

"What's the difference between the two?"

"Shad'rumar duelled each other from time-to-time and when one killed the other, he absorbed the powers from his fallen opponent. Eventually several of these beings came into existence and great wars scarred the land. Those were horrible times as I've learned, friend against friend, brother against brother, all fighting each other for more power and for the base of their army were the Slayers."

"That doesn't sound good."

"You're right, Del, it wasn't. Those who were not Shad'rumar, those who were human were imprisoned and sacrificed before shadow, they transcended into shadow warriors known as the Slayers. Each army fought against the others until only one Shad'larhulei remained and then the Goddess of light came to Veluria and you know the rest."

"But why that mountain? What's so imperative that he gets what's inside?"

"It was the mountain where I was born."

His two companions gasped as he continued, "The last Shad'larhulei was struck down from the sky and crashed against the mountain. He decided not to die before her and so cast one final spell that turned him into the shadowy substance I'm made of, he bleed into the core of that mountain and the thousand Shades were born. It was the end of the Age of Shadow, the Shad'rumar and Shad'larhulei were all gone. The few remaining humans survived and were brought into the fold of the Goddess. The only power that remained were the Slayers. Mindless without their masters, the hundreds of thousands that came to be over the millennia posed the greatest threat. All of the Shades decided such power was to be sealed forever."

"So, the Slayers is what he's after? But...I didn't see an army in my dreams, I only saw Haritus and those other sixteen. He mustn't have..."

"No, he did succeed. We were foolish back then, we should have destroyed the Slayers, but we were too weak and the Goddess was watching for us back then. We crafted a stone made of the purest shadow and we sealed the entire Slayer army into that stone. We thought we were smart and made it so only a Shad'larhulei could open the stone. At the time, my brothers and I thought it was the only way for the Slayers to never return. We hid in that mountain for countless years until we decided to see the world where my brothers waged a war against the light and they all fell. Over the years, one-by-one they fell until only I remained because I never sought their war, I only wanted to be left alone. We thought it was foolproof...until a few months ago, when the first Shad'Larhulei in many millennia was created. Haritus making the ultimate sacrifice of himself to save his world, but now I realize that even power could turn his heart and make him what he is today. In saving the world, he may have destroyed it."

"Shade..."

"Will, we must get to Kep'Mordos and get you home. You and your friends must...I'll...tell you when the time is right."

"Shade, what are you..."

Will was cut off when the horse reared, "Wow, this is not good."

From the top of the hill they just rode up, they could see a flaming village down below about a mile away.

"Tell me, Del, what do your elven eyes see?"

"The world is bad enough without bandits."

"There are bandits attacking that village, why?"

"Haritus has left the world afraid, Will, and there will always be those who take advantage of that fear."

"We got to stop them."

"Aye, aye, lady. Here we go to the rescue!"

Del charged his steed down the hill.

Will's expression couldn't get any more grim as she thought of Haritus and what she was going to do if they ever met again.


	6. Lonely

**Author's Note: **I do not own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

* * *

Chapter Six - Lonely

The alarm clock rung loudly in the room. A few seconds passed before a stringless hand began to clumsily grope in the darkness. Finally landing on the top of the nightstand, she felt the alarm clock beneath her fingers as they lazily worked their way toward the off button. Her first attempt and nothing, her second try was the same.

"Come on...Come on..."

She felt her hand go through the alarm. Will Vandom stood up and looked to her transparent hand a moment before it solidified. Taking a deep breath, she calmed down and finally turned off the infernal noise of her alarm.

"That's right...I forgot."

She remembered, despite the appearance and the personality, she was a clone of the original. Will's clone threw her covers off and got to her feet. Getting ready for the day, she got ready for the day...or more likely her day.

"Good morning, sweetie."

"Hey, mom." Her voice lacking enthusiasm.

"Anything the matter, Will?"

The Clone just wanted to leave, she held the door handle in hand and yet, she sighed, "Just having some problems with myself."

"We got some time, how about we talk about it?"

She looked at the door and walked to a seat next to her mother, pulling the backpack off her shoulder and let it hit the floor.

"What's bothering you?"

"Do you feel like..." She held her hands in front of her, tensing them up, "I don't know...like living someone else's life?"

Susan smiled and brought her hand out and held it, "Will, I know what you're going through and I also know you don't want to hear this, but you're growing into a beautiful woman and this is not the time to second guess yourself."

"Mom..."

"I know that Matt is back in town for a while and you're going to want to spend time with him."

"Mom..." Her voice a little embarrassed.

"This is the most exciting time of your life. You've got wonderful friends, good people surrounding you and you got me. Um...there is also something..." She took a deep breath, "I need to tell you."

Susan closed her eyes and dipped her head, giving herself the moment to think of how to say it. Will wondered what it was, just then she felt her hand slip, but it was resting on the table. She froze, realizing her hand had sunk beneath the table.

"Will, I'm..."

"Mom! Sorry, I forgot I promised Cornelia I'd meet her early today." Will hid her fading hand behind her and picked up her backpack with the other, "We'll talk later, I promise. But right now, I've got to go."

As she turned from her mother, Will brought her hand around to hide it.

"Okay, honey...I love you."

"Yeah, I love you, too, mom."

Will closed the door behind her. Susan lowered her head and sighed.

* * *

"Take everything! Anyone who fights back, kill them!" The bandit leader shouted.

His band was tearing through home after home in the village as the villagers ran around in a frenzied panic. Women were being separated from the men as all their possessions were taken.

"No, mommy!" A little boy shouted.

"Pyran, stay back!" She shouted, being carried off by a bandit.

The little boy ran up to him and started pounding his leg, the bandit kicked the boy to the ground.

"What are you waiting for, kill him!" The leader shouted.

Tossing the woman off his shoulder, the bandit unsheathed his sword and inched his way to the child, "Nothing personal." The bandit raised the sword over his head.

"Pyran!"

The bandit felt a sudden jerk, he looked down to see the arrow point sticking out his chest. Going into shock, he fell down dead. The other bandits looked around as their comrade died.

They saw no one there. The panicking, the looting, the vile laughter was gone and everything was quiet. Another arrow flew from the trees and pierced the heart of a bandit standing next to the leader.

"Spread out and find that blasted archer!"

Two bolts of pink light shot through the air, taking down two more bandits from the other side of the village.

"A wizard? How could this village afford a wizard?"

"They didn't!" Will shouted.

They turned to see Will still in her transformed self, standing on the roof of one huts. She was not in the mood to be talked to, her anger contorting her beautiful face.

The leader laughed, "Never have I seen such a sorceress so colorful and so young! She is supposed to be a wizard?"

Will closed her eyes and felt all her anger flowing from her core to her fingers, "No..." She opened her eyes, "I'm a witch!"

She threw her hands forward and threw a large bolt at the leader. His hesitation proved disastrous as he took the brunt of the force and was killed. The other bandits saw her as she leapt from the hut and safely floated to the ground. She raised her hands up and the rest of them dropped their weapons and fled into the forest as fast as their legs allowed.

The quiet enveloped the village. Will stood there brimming with anger as the villagers hid themselves. After several minutes of writhing, she heard a noise, a small ball made of yarn rolled toward her. Following the ball was a small girl no older than three.

She chased the ball with much enthusiasm. Will looked her way and their eyes met. The little girl froze as the ball stopped against her foot. As Will stared at the little girl, her own eyes softened. To this young child, the attack never happened and stood there innocently looking at the older girl in front of her.

Will bent down and picked up the ball. She walked over to the girl and knelt down, presenting the toy.

"Is this yours?" Will asked, with a smile.

The little girl nodded and took the ball from Will's open hand. Smiling back, she skipped happily, knowing her ball was back in her hands. The villagers approached her with cheers and gratitude. The anger she felt toward Haritus was gone and as she was surrounded by those people, she felt at peace once again.

"That was a close one." The Shade spoke telepathically.

"Sorry, I lost control."

"When the time comes, Haritus will be dealt with. For now, the villagers want to thank you. Enjoy yourself, Will, because the road ahead will only get harder from now on."

"Like I haven't heard that a dozen times before."

Will smiled as she was lifted on the shoulders of some of the young village men. Del peered an eye from the shade of the leaves, he looked as the young heroine was lifted on the shoulders of those she saved.

"Good girl. For a moment..." He snatched an apple from the branch, "you even had me worried. Gods of the Celestial Sky, I hope Milaradel and I don't have a daughter who'd worry us like that."

He placed the apple on his lap and pulled out the pendant he wore around his neck. The silver pendant held a small glass chamber where a green light with silver streaks all around it dimly glowed. With a small smile, he put it away and continued with his apple.

* * *

"Guys, what's the plan here again? I might have missed something." Irma asked in her normal state of confusion.

Cornelia groaned, "Really? We have to review this one more time? Okay, I'm going to speak slow, so you can understand. We are looking for a means to get to Veluria quickly. Without and don't take this the wrong way, without the real Will..."

The clone stood there, "None taken." Turning away to hide away her sad face.

Cornelia paused for a brief moment before continuing, "Without Will, we don't have the means to go to Kandrakar or any other world plus the fact we can't transform to our full power. However since we are still magic, we believe to find something in Cedric's old books might be useful."

"Not to mention we can't stop thinking about Will for more than a few seconds while we're conscious or she disappears forever. Speaking of which Taranee, why didn't this Will go poof when we all fell asleep?"

Taranee got off the stepladder where she'd been browsing the books, "Um...how can I put this?" She tapped her lip, "This Will is a collective of all our memories and so when we sleep, our subconscious mind takes over. All of our memories are stored there. This Will is fine until we start to get moving in the morning where we resume actively thinking of her."

"Speaking of which..." Will pointed to her back.

"Sorry, sorry." Taranee refocused.

"Like I said before confusing." Irma stared blankly, "Can't we just recreate her when we need her? I mean like when she needs to go home and stuff."

Will turned to them, "So, is that all I am to you? A tool? You don't care about how I feel? I know my existence is temporary, but I'm still her in every way. I have her memories, her feelings, her likes and dislikes, I have everything that is her's." She cried, "Why can't I be her in your eyes while I'm here?" She broke down crying.

The four looked at each other and Irma was the one at fault, so she walked forward and put a hand on her shoulder, "Will...I..."

"Forget it!" She shoved Irma aside and left, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Will! Wait!" Irma shouted, but it was too late. Will slammed the door behind her.

"Just great. Another fine mess you gotten us into Irma."

Irma snapped, "Why? You didn't do anything to help! I'm getting tired of your snide remarks all the time. I'm not perfect, is that a sin? Like you're a goddess! Maybe Will got it right, maybe we are just treating her like a tool. I thought we learned more than this by now!" She stormed passed Cornelia and picked up her backpack, putting it over one shoulder as she held the door handle, "Especially since the Astral Drops!"

Everyone froze, Irma was absolutely right.

"I know I crossed the line, but at least I'm brave enough to admit it. So good luck, T.C.H. For that is all I have to say to you all, tch!"

Irma was now gone. Hay Lin stood there in shock as her best friend had left them. Taranee turned to the other two girls.

"Let's call it a day."

Cornelia and Hay Lin said nothing as they packed up their things and headed for home.

Even for the Fire Guardian, Taranee felt the chill in the air, it was a warm day but the argument moments ago had cut her to the bone. It had always been a small thought in her mind, but it has never spoken more loudly than today. What if Will was truly the power that united them? What happens now if the four elements were in disharmony? Taranee burned with an anger inside because of all this. She was fortunate enough to hold it back, but Irma had let her thoughts flow and Cornelia was stoic while Hay Lin stood there not knowing which direction to go.

"Is...this...the end...of W.I.T.C.H.?" She asked out loud.

She said it before realizing it, she looked up ahead and saw the sun. Her brow tensed and she kept walking, this was not the end of W.I.T.C.H., she'd see this through to the end.

* * *

"You know what, Shade? I'm beginning to get a taste for this stuff." Will held the wood mug in her hand.

Del smirked, shaking his head, "Humans."

"Yeah, yeah, Del. Why don't you get some rest?"

"Considering that Elves live a lot longer than Humans, I would think resting to be quite a waste. I'll be in the trees if you need me."

The Elf Ranger jumped back into the trees where he'd been all evening. The small celebration the village held for Will was a welcome respite especially for Delthion who'd been unseen this whole time, sneaking down to get apples and disappearing into the trees before anyone could notice.

However the party had died down and Will was left alone on the bar seat amongst the outdoors. She had been the guest of honor and the guest was to take part in all the games, mostly drinking.

"Will, I think it's time to get to sleep."

"One more round!"

"No more rounds for you, young lady." The Shade sensed the area, "I'll take you to bed."

The Shade slithered down her back and took form. Scooping her up in his many arms, he slowly made his way to a small hut for bards and adventurers. Will was laid down on the bed and the Shade jumped like a wave and went under the bed.

Will brought the wool blanket over her and looked at the lantern light. She stared into the fire as melancholy set in.

"Shlllade..."

"Yes, Will?"

"Tell de tru'h. I'm not 'oing home, aren't I?"

"Will, you're drunk. Don't speak this nonsense."

"Shlllade..."

"Yes, you will. You will go home. I promise you that."

"Jut you d'n't know! I might never see Irmy, and Tarany, Corny, and Hey Hey Hay ever agiin and what about Matty? He be all bumm'd out aboot me bein' gone."

"Don't think that. Tomorrow we'll be at Kep'Mordos and they'll have the answer."

"Jut you d'n't..."

"I know, but you'll just have to trust me. Get some sleep, you got a big day tomorrow."

"Okay!" Will said and was out like a light.

The Shade shrugged, "If only they weren't so insistent, you wouldn't have been in this mess. Still, I did tell you to enjoy yourself, didn't I?"

"Yep!" Will said and went out like a light again.

The Shade shook his head, "Goddess, may tomorrow be the end of this all."

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Golden

**Author's Note: **I do not own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

* * *

Chapter Seven – Golden

Will felt herself running. She was hurrying as fast as her legs would move. She remembered, this was Meridian and she was not alone. Her four friends were beside her. But last she thought she was in Veluria, she stopped.

"Why are you stopping, Will? We have to save Elyon!" Irma said.

"What? Elyon? Why?"

"Don't you remember what happened five minutes ago? We brought Elyon to Dalthar to expose Phobos as evil, but she didn't believe us and trapped us behind a spell as she ran for her coronation ceremony."

"But...that's not what happened."

"We have no time! We're saving Elyon now!" Cornelia shouted.

Without another word, they headed to the center of the city where Phobos was, ending his speech.

"May your eternal power illuminate the spirit and path of your loyal subjects!"

"We're not going to make it!" Hay Lin spoke.

"No choice, keep going!" Will shouted.

"No longer called the Princess of Meridian!" Phobos placed the crown on Elyon's head.

"No!" The five girls shouted.

"And no longer among us! HA! HA! HA!" Phobos gloated as Elyon fell lifeless to the ground.

"Villain! Monster! Murderer!" The crowd yelled their protests.

"Sire! The crowd is furious!" Cedric said.

"It doesn't matter!" Phobos put on the crown, "Nothing does anymore!"

With a wave of his hand, a swirl of white energy spun safely around Cedric and Phobos. With another wave, the swirl turned into a tornado, expanding outward and enveloping everything it touched. The girls had to block out the light and when it faded, all who were enveloped disappeared, both rebel and royal guard gone.

"Caleb!" Cornelia screamed as her love was no more.

Phobos flexed his fingers, reveling in his new power. As the people ran away in fear, his gaze turned to the five heroines. Energy built up in his fist as his wicked smirk stretched into a smile.

"Now the Guardians stand powerless before me! On this day, this glorious day, let the Universe tremble, the walls of Kandrakar crumble, all shall bow before me for I am Phobos!" He threw a wall of white flame forward and the Guardians were destroyed.

* * *

Will opened her eyes and could have swore Phobos had won. But she stood in the middle of Sheffield's hallway. She decided to walk it off and forget about it. And yet, she didn't know why, but an anger burnt deep inside her.

As she approached the stairs, the four others walked by. No, no, they weren't her friends, she remembered Ms. Rudolph telling her they were imposters.

"You can't see anything in here!" Irma remarked at the powered-off school.

"I hope Will isn't trying to play Hide and Seek!" Cornelia said.

As the power turned on, Will confronted the imposters.

"I'm not in the mood to play games and I can assure you that you won't be having much fun in a minute!"

Her friends approached offering concern, but all their words fell on deaf ears. Will threw the first blast nearly hitting Cornelia. They started to flee as Will pursued, firing away.

"We have to fight back!" Cornelia raised her fist, but Hay Lin pulled it down.

"No, Wait! Remember what Grandma said..." Will gathered a large amount of energy, throwing it forward, "Which is stronger, the oak or the ree..d!" Hay Lin was pushed back, a sickening thud echoed as her body left a small crater in chalkboard of the classroom behind them.

"Hay Hey? Hay Hey!" Irma cried, running over to her corpse.

It took a few moments to get her out of the wall. She brought her best friend's body across her lap. Even at her last instance of life, she was peaceful. Two sets of screams followed, Irma looked to see Will standing over her with Taranee and Cornelia laying dead behind her.

Irma raised her hand and cried, "Please...Will...what are you doing? We're your friends, why can't you see that?"

Will pointed another blast at Irma's head, "I don't know, Fake. I'll see them soon enough."

Irma cried one last time before she died.

Though she knew with them dead, it would be harder to find her friends, however she felt ending the imposters was a higher priority.

As Will walked out of the classroom, "Will!" She turned to see Matt standing there, "Will! What have you done?"

"Matt! Listen! I can explain!"

"You murdered your four friends! I can't bare to think a nice girl like you did all this, I...I have to call the police!"

"Matt, please don't!"

"I have no choice, Will! I'm sorry!" Matt walked away.

Will's boiling anger shifted focus to herself, she hated everything about herself and there was only one thing to blame for this anger. Taking the Heart of Kandrakar in hand, she glared at it.

"This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you...I hate you!"

She threw the Heart away where Matt caught it, sporting a devilish smile.

"Finally! After all these years, you're mine again!"

"Matt? What are you?"

Matt fell unconscious, resting on the floor. Nerissa stood over him, holding the Heart of Kandrakar in hand.

"Nerissa!"

"Ah, the last Guardian! Thank you for taking care of your friends for me! It was all too easy to make you do so. Shagon!"

Two strong hands grabbed Will's neck from behind, She glanced out the corner of her eye to see Ms. Rudolph unconscious behind Shagon.

"Kill her." She gazed deep into the Heart of Kandrakar longingly, "I've got eternity to conquer!"

Resisting with all her might did little against his strength. With a loud crack echoing, Will's neck was broken.

* * *

Will awoke with a start, booping her nose on Delthion's shoulder. The Elven Ranger looked back.

"Took you long enough. We thought you'd sleep until you were back home."

"Back home? What? Where are we?"

"Welcome, my dear, to the city of Kep'Mordos."

Will looked up to see what looked like ordinary brick houses, but as she continued up, she saw a large gold structure that made no logical construction sense as each section, which resembled a large christmas tree sat on the tip of the section below it just slightly off-angle, so the large round base rested on the tip. Three such sections existed with twelve large golden spheres rotating around the top at a gentle pace.

"Amazing what magic can achieve, huh?" The Shade whispered.

Will nodded, she was one person who didn't need to be told. Yet it was still a fascinating sight. The memory of the bad dreams faded as they entered through another gatehouse, each step of the horse bringing them closer to the palace.

"Not that I don't like wizards, I can't stand this place much."

"Why?"

"Hey! Watch it!" A gnome moved across their path.

"I feel like I'm stepping on gnomes every step I take. Noisy little buggers, but very powerful."

"So, what's in that place?"

"We're hoping to get an audience with some powerful mages, a council member or two would help. If they can remove the binding spell, then you can get home with the Heart of Kandrakar."

"Great..." She yawned, "just great."

"Still tired?"

"Yeah and the nightmares aren't helping either."

"Well, you can have sweet dreams in your own bed tonight." Del assured her.

Putting a smile on her face, Will stayed silent the whole way to the palace.

* * *

Taranee sat in a booth at the Golden. She looked as if waiting for someone, which was true.

"Hey..." Cornelia stood, arms crossed, looking away.

"Thank you for coming."

"It's not like we could say no, can we?" Irma had arrived with Hay Lin at her side, Taranee smiled.

"We could say no, right? I mean we still have that choice." Irma quipped, meaning everything would be all right as everyone laughed, even Cornelia smiled.

They were soon sitting in the booth, talking about old times and the bad feelings they had for one another seemed to vanish in thin air as they remembered the friendship built over years outweighed one bad day.

Taranee looked at her friends to see Irma's carefree laughter, Hay Lin's brilliant smile, Cornelia's princess demeanor, and Will's...

"What? Where's Will?"

"We tried to reach her, but we keep getting her voicemail. Being kind of harsh to her, it just figured to give her some space."

"Or maybe, we forgot about her."

Cornelia stuttered, "But there's no way! We've been telling old stories for an hour and she's been in every one."

Irma sighed, "Look at us. I'm sure she's fine. We just need to relax."

Hay Lin cracked a small smile, "She's right. Thing's have been tense lately."

Taranee said, "Which is why we are here. But rest assured, we will find Will...both of them."

The girls raised their cups and cheered. It seemed that they were going to be fine.

* * *

Wilma had been walking for hours. She didn't go home, to her friends, she didn't care, this wasn't her life, it was HER life. The cold wind of the night didn't bother nor did her sore feet.

"I'm just a tool to them. But what did I expect? I'm just a clone, I'm not her and I will never be her. Nobody would care if I lived, there's nobody out there caring for me."

"Will?"

She looked to see Matt standing there. She merely shrugged and walked away, but he ran up in front of her, walking backward.

"Will, please listen. I've been wanting to talk since I got back, but we've been on different schedules."

"Look..." She concentrated, searching through the memories, "Matt, I just want to be left alone."

"I only want a few minutes, that's all I ask." He smacked into a road sign, making him slide to the ground. She had to laugh and looking into his sweet eyes, she couldn't say no.

Inside a diner, she and him were laughing as they enjoyed the moment. He finished telling stories that happened while on tour. Sipping her hot chocolate, Wilma never felt so good.

"So, how are you and the others' activities going?"

"I don't want to talk about them right now."

"Oh, it's one of those days, huh?"

"Sometimes I think they just use me when they need me. I just wish they would leave me alone."

"But they do need you, you're the leader and they are your friends, the greatest you'll ever have. Remember all the good you've done together...and all you will do."

She did remember, the memories came to her as if a flood gate had opened. Now she knew the truth and smiled.

"Matt..." He lifted his head, "Thank you."

"Anytime..." A loud ringing echoed from his pocket, "Oh, my cell phone...It's a text. They want to do a rehearsal now. I got to go."

"Matt..." She leaned in and gave him a kiss. Though taken aback, he kissed in return.

When they parted, they blushed at each other as Matt excused himself. As he left, Wilma sunk into the same pool of love that Will feels with Matt. Leaning her head back and closing her eyes, her smile widened as she relived that golden moment.

* * *

**I do apologize for not updating for months. Life isn't easy right now and problems kept arising that made me not in the mood to write. However I realized that the three-year mark for this story is about to be crossed, how time flies.**

**Every sunday, I will update with a new chapter until the story is finished, there is only a few more before concluding this story, all of which is written. Afterwards, I will continue with my other story. Once that is done, I will decide if I want to start another story or not, which will be consistently updated from now on, using a new outlining technique, which proves to be working well.**


	8. Fade

**Author's Note: **I do not own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

* * *

Chapter Eight – Fade

Will looked around to see herself in the living room of their apartment. She saw her mother standing there, a worried remorseful expression on her face. When Will looked into her eyes, she remembered and her stomach churned.

The doorbell rang, sending a cold chill through Will who turned to her mother for any glimmer of hope to only find none. Susan walked to answer the door. Will froze, not wanting to believe this was happening. She stood in her mother's path to block her.

"Mom, please. There's got to be something we can do."

She sighed, "Sorry, Will. We've got no choice."

As Susan stepped around her daughter, Will reached her hand out, speechless. Her mother opened the door.

"She's...ready."

Will's father smiled, "Look at it this way, Susan. You got one less thing to worry about."

He walked past her coldly and took Will's wrist, "Time to go, Will!"

She resisted as he dragged her through the door. With her free hand, she reached toward her mother who turned away, closing her eyes.

"Mom, please! He's hurting me! Help me, please! Don't I mean anything to you?"

"Enough, Will! She's not caring for you anymore. You'll only be listening to me from now on, understand?" Her father spat.

Still she resisted with all her might as they walked down the steps. He quickly grew tired of her behavior. Turning to her, he brought his hand up and struck her across the face. The sound of it echoed down the stairwell. As if the last tumbler lifted to open the lock, her anger consumed her like it never had before.

"You little bitch! Do you understand what position you left me in? You were supposed to be my payday, now I have another mouth to feed and you are not making it any easier! Do you hear me!"

While he ranted, Will stuck a hand under her shirt and snapped the necklace from around her neck. Bringing the Heart of Kandrakar forward, a great light sprung forth, sending him through the wall. She delighted in hearing him scream as he fell several stories to his death.

"What's going on? Will, what did you do?" Susan ran into the stairwell.

Will crept her head around, a grim smile on her face. The Heart of Kandrakar hovered over her palm. Will walked back up the stairs.

"You were just going to let him take me! Me, your only daughter? You had all that time and you did nothing!"

Susan quickly ran back inside and closed the door, but it was no match for the Heart of Kandrakar as it splintered apart, sending Susan to the floor. She started inching away like a worm.

"There...There was nothing I could do. The amount he...he asked for was unreasonable in the time he wanted, " her head smacked against the wall as Will now stood over her, "Will, please! Stop this!"

"Sorry, Mom! We've got no choice."

"Will! No!" Her final plea made Will smile wickedly before unleashing the full power on her. Susan's scream was ear-piercing as she was burnt away into nothing.

Will's heart pounded in her chest, this feeling inside made her feel good all over. It told her she could do no wrong and she was always right. Holding the Heart at eye level, its pink light turning black.

"I did it! Me and no one else! I freed and saved me! Not my friends! Not my family! Me! They all did nothing to help, so they are nothing to me!"

She realized as this moment that there was no good or evil. Power was the only force that mattered. And she had the strongest power in her hand. The Heart of Kandrakar was no more, only the Heart of Will remained as its black light radiated around her.

Her last descent into madness was a maniacal laughter that shook the very halls of Kandrakar itself. For in that madness, a second and stronger Nerissa was born.

* * *

The evil laughter echoed as an afterthought. It was the only thing to wake her up as her eyes felt heavy and she couldn't move. Will struggled to look, but the scene before her was familiar. Ari of Arkhanta stood firmly in the dungeon of his castle where Yua the banshee was held prisoner. Turning to her left, Will saw Taranee and Irma bound to the wall with the same pink magical cloth that held the banshee, which seemed inescapable. Looking to her right, she knew Cornelia and Hay Lin were bound there as well. Looking down from the wall they were shackled, Orube knelt on both knees before Ari as the pink cloth held her in that position.

"What happened?"

Irma struggled to speak, "We...tried to...free the...banshee, but... the guards...swarmed all over us...you were knocked out...before we could teleport.

"Then, we were captured?"

"Correct, Guardian of Kandrakar!" Ari spoke, "You tried to kill my son, my beloved Maqi. For that you all must pay, starting with this one!" He pointed to Orube who showed the most disdain she could muster, "You were useful to us once, but she failed to kill the Oracle when we gave her the chance. She will be a demonstration of what we become of them. Banshee! Disintegrate her!"

"I am a warrior of Balisade, I fear nothing! Not even my own death!"

"So be it!" Ari shouted.

Orube turned to the Guardians, "Fear not, Guardians! The Oracle will...Ahhh!" In a few seconds, Orube was gone as little more than dust remaining had floated to the ground.

"Your fate will not be so quick, those who so blindly serve a corrupt fortress and an uncaring Oracle!" He looked to the sky, "Do you hear me, Oracle! This is what occurs when my son goes unhealed! This is your last chance! Act now and I will show these girls mercy!" There was no reply, "Fine! Then, these girls will pay the price for your silence! Yua, same as before only much, much slower." He said before leaving.

She snickered happily, "Yes, my Lord."

Will felt excruciating pain as her body began disintegrating slowly from the feet up. Every moment was filled with agony to which no escape was possible. For Orube who was granted the mercy of a few seconds, the Guardians dissolved for hours as the banshee delighted in their pain. When the disintegration reached her chest, Will sighed in relief as death would come and take her away. Though her chest was gone, she did not die. That was only reserved for when she would be nothing more than dust. The last sight in her short life would be that of her friends sharing the same fate.

* * *

Will shot up in panic. She knew she was awake now for she never saw the Golden Halls of Kep'Mordos before.

"You're awake." The Shade said, "You dozed off on the back of the horse, I had to puppet-walk you inside the palace."

"Oh, it didn't look stupid, did it?"

"No, I had plenty of practice with Haritus. None were the wiser. But I have a feeling, that is not what is truly on your mind, what is it?" He asked at the sour expression she was wearing.

"I don't know. These nightmares are like what the worst outcome would have been if we lost."

"Hmmm...I doubt this is just happenstance. I suspect it's Haritus's doing."

"But why? What does he have to gain?"

"He wants to..." The Shade's explanation was stopped by the massive creaking of the forty foot golden door.

Delthion poked his head out, "Um...the congregation is forming and it looks like we got a few council members."

"Are you ready, Will?"

"Yes, Shade. I'm ready."

Will Vandom stood up and approached the door. Taking a deep breath, she walked through the doorway, pushing all the fear and anxiety aside, focusing only on what she needed to say.

* * *

"Girls, I think I got it!" Taranee shouted as she grabbed a spellbook in the basement of the Ye Olde Book Shop.

"Well...Well? Is it the spell?" Irma asked eagerly.

Taranee nodded, "Yes, Mass Teleportation! This it it!"

Cornelia sighed in relief, "Finally, I'm tired of looking through all these dusty tomes!"

Everyone put their spellbooks down and joined Taranee as she went over the spell details.

Nearby running as fast as she could, Wilma felt nothing but joy and wanted to see everyone again. Then, a sudden pain struck her chest. Her heart felt like stopping and each step she took was agony, but she was close to the bookstore now. She hobbled while clenching her chest.

Taranee explained, "Okay, everyone is ready. We will use our elemental magic in place of arcane magic as the power source, but the effect should be the same. Get into your positions."

Wilma fell to the ground, her forelegs having vanished.

The ambient magical energies swirled around the basement as the girls joined hands and levitated off the ground, chanting the words of the spell.

She crawled on her belly and reached out to touch the door, her hand disappearing before doing so, "No!"

The energies swirled faster and more violently as their bodies began to shift.

She laid there with one arm, her torso quickly vanishing and struggled to see the door only mere inches away.

The girls finished their chanting, shouting, "Veluria!"

Wilma threw her arm forward with all her strength, opening the door causing the bell chime above to ring. A chime that rang through the air to the ear of Hay Lin who turned at the noise.

"Will?"

And the four girls disappeared.

* * *

Haritus smiled in the dark cave as his spell finally revealed what he wanted to see. The real Shade was allowed to see as well.

"Isn't it just great, Shade?"

"It...it can't be!"

The shadow spell showed a picture of Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin.

"Now I see! The five guardians of Light are the keys to usher in the age of eternal darkness! How delicious! Mwahahaha!"

The Shade couldn't believe it, hoping these girls would never come to Veluria.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eight.**


	9. To Gray

**Author's Note: ** I do not own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

* * *

Chapter Nine – To Gray

Will sighed as she closed the Library Doors behind her. She just finished explaining to the congregation of Kep'Mordos her entire situation, even revealing to them the Heart of Kandrakar.

*****Poke*****

Speaking of, a gnome wizard by the name of Gerbo Larnac stood next to her. Ever the curious gnome, Gerbo had been poking the Heart of Kandrakar whenever it came within reach. He had become her self-appointed tour guide. She didn't mind though, he was harmless, only wanting to examine the Heart.

"Amazing..." He poked the Heart again.

"Okay, that's the last one for now." She pulled the Heart up around her neck. The gnome was a little childish, throwing a small tantrum. After a minute or two, he cooled down.

As the congregation deliberates, Will was allowed to spend her time in the Library of Kep'Mordos. It consists of several floors all the walls liked with shelves full of books. On each floor was a central platform with tome-filled shelves levitating in the air was only three catwalks connecting them to the outer ring.

The books themselves floated out of the shelves and flew gently to those who wished for them. Books of all sizes and subjects were going up and down through the whole library. Wizards, walking around or loitering amongst the shelves, were reading their selections.

"Gerbo? How are the books able to do that?"

"Elementary, dear. Each book cover is enchanted with a calling spell. When a wizard thinks about what he or she wants to read about, the book with said material will come toward the wizard and hover close by until the book is finally in hand."

A smile appeared as a bright idea hit her, "So if I want a book that tells me how to defeat Haritus, it will..." A book rose up and flew straight to her, "Yes!" It didn't slow down, "No!" The book crashed into her, knocking her to the ground and it seemed the bright idea wasn't the only thing hitting her as the book repeatedly thwacked her. Gerbo grabbed the belligerent book.

"Trinny! Stop that!" The book returned to being a book, "Sorry about that, we haven't had a visitor here for decades. The Library doesn't recognize you, so it treated you like an intruder."

"That's just fine." Will said with a little irritation in her voice, "Wait, did you just call it Trinny?"

"It's the title of the book, of course. The Trinity. Personally, read just the first three chapters. The rest of it is kind of too in-depth for most readers."

"How does this book help me to defeat Haritus.?"

"Well, you'd have to read to find out why."

She opened the book and started to read.

"I'll see how the deliberation is going. I'll return when they've come to a decision."

Will was magically entranced by the book.

"A Person's entirety comprises of three parts: The Body, the Mind, and the Soul. The Body is one's physical manifestation on the material plane of existence. The Soul is the eternal self where all inner strength and knowledge of all past lives are stored. The Mind is the repository of all current life's knowledge and the interpreter between the other two parts. The interrelationships and intrarelationships of these three are as follows..." Will continued to read silently.

* * *

In a flash of light; Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin appeared in a plains. They surveyed their surroundings, only short and tall grass for all their eyes to see.

"We are on Veluria, right?" Irma asked.

Cornelia nodded, "So, the grass tells me."

"Do you know if we're close to Will?"

"Will visited a town to the northwest, it didn't go well but she escaped. Then she went to the forest north of here, then the wind lost her." Hay Lin said, to the astonishment of the others, "What? I speak with the wind all the time."

Taranee focused, then relaxed, "She's out of my telepathic range. Hay Lin, we need you...Hay Lin?"

Hay Lin was still looking around, but turned to Taranee when she called, "What?"

"Is something wrong? You seem distracted."

"It's just...did you hear the front door of the store chime before we left?"

"It was probably just an old customer forgetting the store is closed. He'll wander around for a while and leave, no way he'll find out basement headquarters."

"But what about the other Will? What if it was her?"

Cornelia snorted in frustration, "We'll have the real Will, our Will back by the end of the day. Now if you don't mind, we need to find her." Cornelia turned away from Hay Lin and walked north.

Though it was wrong, they followed Cornelia without another word. Using her power over air, they flew toward where the wind told them.

* * *

"After discussing, we've decided to remove the binding spell and send you home." The head of the congregation spoke.

"Thank you very much." Will bowed her head.

"It is an honor to aid a fellow mage in her time of need. We have already takne the liberty of crafting the necessary circles for the ritual. Stand in the center, the other wizards and I will stand on the outer circle where we will cast the spell."

Will did as she was told, wanting to get back to Earth, getting the girls together and bringing Haritus to justice.

The wizards stood inside smaller power circles that were part of the outer circle, clasping their hands together, casting their spell on the wind. For several minutes, they cast their spells as the energies swirled around her. They all saw the hidden shadows of the binding spell leak out of her body, vanishing amidst the torrent of magic.

As the burden of shadow faded, Will smiled for she was going home.

"Will...this is Taranee. We're on Veluria, are you there?" She heard in her mind.

"What?"

With this new knowledge at hand, Will tried to move, only unable to do so. The teleportation spell kept her in place.

Just then on the pillars surrounding the outer circle, six Shades descended around there, "Shad Bitorus Recera!" They yelled in perfect unison.

From their bodies, a shadow line slither into the spell. Once it passed through the innermost circle, each line shot up into a large spike. The six spikes encircling her, bent toward her. She felt only slight pain as black lightning shot from the spikes around her.

A few seconds later, the spell reached its climax and Will started to become white light.

"No!" She screamed as her body turned to light and vanished. The great energies subsided and everything was still.

The Shades retracted their spells as their shadow spikes fell into themselves and disappeared...except for one. The Shade Clone focused but it refused to fade away like the others. From its shadowy depths, A gauntlet shot forth, stretching the shadow spike wider. A foot entered the room and the rest of his body followed.

The entire congregation froze in horror as Haritus stood in the center of the room.

He smiled, "All your magical defenses to keep me out and a simple shadow spell brings me in. Thank you, Shade, for helping me to usher in the new Age of Shadow!"

* * *

**Since the three year mark is approaching on the second of December, I will be updating with two chapters a week for the entire month of November until the story is complete. Updates will continue being on Sundays and now on Wednesdays.**


	10. Then Black

**Author's Note: **I do not own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

* * *

Chapter Ten – Then Black

Haritus laughed as the mages fled from his shadow spells. At last, he could walk the halls of Kep'Mordos and the last place he was denied, well no more. Those who fought against him didn't put up much of a fight as they were destroyed or fled with the others.

"Run, Mages! Once I destroy your magic shield projectors, there will be no place for you to hide!"

"We can't allow this! Matulak! Evirwyn! Zeluuc! Gerbo, with me!" One of the archmages shouted, jumping from the hallway on the second floor to stand in Haritus's path.

"You think you and your students can stop me, Clarimore?"

Clarimore didn't turn from his opponent, he took the shoulder of a passing elf woman, "Setara, take the younger students away from here. My students and I will buy you time."

"That's right, elven wench! Take the kids and run while your hero sacrifices his life and those of his pupils!"

"Ignore him, Setara, he's not the Haritus you knew, not anymore."

The elven maiden looked into the face of the fallen paladin. As his wicked smile widens, a tear escaped her eye and she left to do what she must. Haritus cackled and threw a shadow arm forward.

"Clarimore, jump!" Gerbo shouted from the second floor.

The archmage did so, avoiding Haritus's attack and countering with a frostbolt. Haritus blocked it with a shadow shield that froze over. When the shield was dismissed, the ice blocks shattered as they fell to the floor.

"Matulak, strike! Evirwyn, Zeluuc, whenever you're ready!" Gerbo yelled.

Hearing the mechanical gears whirling, Haritus turned to see a half-orc mage inside a large metal exoskeletal frame. Throwing a fist forward, Haritus flung across the air, hovering safely to the ground. Turning to his opponents, Haritus angrily threw several shadow bolts.

"Clarimore, sidestep right! Matulak, right arm block!" Gerbo shouted, his companions evading damage doing so.

Suddenly, Haritus found himself wrapped in growing tree limbs that sprouted through the marble floor. From the corner of his eye, he saw a young moon elf standing there, the elf's hand having struck his back to conjure the spell.

"See, Zeluuc. Once again, druidism has proven itself over shamanism."

The young forest troll snorted, striking Evirwyn's back as he did with Haritus. However, the green energy traveled through his friend's arms and into his spell. With a flash of green light, the growing tree was transformed into a jutting stone boulder entombing Haritus.

Zeluuc removed his hands and dusted them off.

"Is he dead?" Evirwyn asked, tapping the stone.

"Don't you worry, I felt da stone swallow him whole. He's done, come on, let's get some talhana wine on me."

As they smiled in their victory, Gerbo's smile was short-lived as a migraine spiked in his head, "No!"

The stone boulder cracked as first and exploded seconds later, Haritus stood unscathed against the duo's attack.

"Hmph...an archmage, an artificer, a druid, a shaman, and a diviner. Do you really think you could defeat me?" Haritus concentrated as shadows engulfed him. A moment later, the shadows shot up and numerous shadowy tendrils sprout forward and two large shadow arms came to be. The five magi looked up to a fifteen-foot monstrosity of shadow. In his larger more monstrous form, Haritus jumped into the fray once more.

* * *

In a flash of light, Will found herself in an alley. She was back in her normal clothes, the first time she's seen them in days.

"Okay, everything's fine. I will use the Heart and get back to Veluria, meet up with the girls, and save the day. You know, the usual routine."

However, black lightning coursed through her when she used the Heart.

"I...I can't get back? Wait, the Shades...their spell must be keeping me from going back. Then, how did the girls get there?" She moved into the street, recognizing it was truly Heatherfield. Hurrying to the only place she knew she'd find answers.

"This must be how they did it!" Will reviewed the spellbook laying in the clearing of the floor in the bookstore basement, "They couldn't use our portal because they didn't have the Heart, maybe if..." She raised the Heart to the portal, "Veluria!" Black lightning shot from the portal, throwing Will back, her landing softened by the piles of books strewn about.

"No teleportation, no portal, the Shades' spell is preventing me from returning to Veluria...I...I can't go back."

A wave of despair like none before had hit her. It only worsened when she tried removing the binding spell with the Heart, which was to no avail. She figured the Shade, having been exposed to the Heart before, must have found a way to circumvent it.

Haritus already got what he wanted from her, so there was no chance of him getting her back. It seemed all options were exhausted as she was, there seemed to be no means of returning.

All she could do was go home. By the time she got back, it was nearly eleven at night. Her mother was asleep with Dean by her side. Will sighed, getting ready for sleep. When she was ready, she slithered under her bed sheets, resting her head on her pillow.

"Home, sweet, Home." She said sadly.

* * *

"No match whatsoever!" Haritus laughed at the five defeated opponents, the magi were all unconscious from the battle, "There is no one on this planet who can challenge me!" He exclaimed and a boulder smacks him across the room before shattering into rocks.

Cornelia stood there with a smile, "How about us?"

Haritus stood up slowly, but he smiled, "Ah, just the girls I wanted to see."

"GIRLS! GET OUT OF HERE! HE'S..." The True Shade psychically screamed.

"Enough out of you! Shad Cucara! He shouted, cutting off the psychic connection.

Hay Lin blew a strong wind that knocked Haritus off his feet.

Still he smiled, "Shad Impara!"

And just like that, Hay Lin disappeared. The wind ceased, Haritus landed firmly to the ground.

"Hay Hey? What have you done with her?"

He turned to Irma slowly, "She's fine...for now. But why don't you see for yourself? Shad Impara!"

She disappeared. Cornelia and Taranee laid it on thick with dislodged golden pillars, marble flooring, and fire. The storm of earth and fire swarmed down to their opponent. As the smoke and dust cleared, they saw no Haritus, only scorched marble and molten gold. Taking a moment, they breathed in victory.

"Shad Impara!" And Cornelia disappeared.

"What?" Taranee asked, Haritus tapped her on the shoulder from behind, causing her to flinch.

"Shad Impara!" The last of I.T.C.H. was captured. He laughed in victory, getting an archer in the back that seared him badly. Turning, he saw Del high between two marble pillars in the rear of the room, he notched an arrow and aimed to fire.

"Shad Sewara!" Several strands of shadow shot from Haritus's arm toward the elven ranger, who let go to drop down, the strands missing him completely. Bracing his legs against the pillars to slow down, he fired another arrow piercing Haritus's chest, searing him as Del slid to a halt.

Ending with a loud scream, Haritus vanished. Delthion kicked off the pillars into a somersault, landing just short of the molten gold. The Shade clones soon rematerialized and made their way to the elf's side.

"Is he...dead?" Del asked, looking where Haritus stood.

"Unfortunately, no. He's retreated for now. Thank goodness, Shad Cucara ended when he left, so I could return. What were those arrows?"

"Light arrows, the sun elves gane each moon elf archer a quiver of these when he began attacking villages. I would have used this..." He pulled a golden tip arrow that had a fiery aura about it, "The sun arrow, but it would have hurt you, too."

"Thank you. But next time, use it regardless. Haritus is heading back to the mountain, we must stop him immediately!" The six Shade clones merged into one, "All of us! At any cost!"

Del knew what he was asking and yet he nodded, knowing the alternative. Together, they dark shifted away, leaving Kep'Mordos behind.


	11. Lastly, To White

**Author's Note:** I do not own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Lastly, to White

Haritus teleported to the cave, he hobbled as body exhausted from all the fighting had little strength left. As he approached the third door, he tripped and fell on his face.

"Curse this mortal body, the battle has drained it of all its energy. Damn, no choice now, but to..." He fell asleep.

However, they both felt it. With the body unconscious, it was time to act.

"Will! Will! Can you hear us?" A voice rung out in the dark.

Will opened her eyes to see only darkness surrounding her. This time, she knew it was a dream and prepared for the worst. Two figures appeared in front of her: The Shade and Haritus bound in shadows with only his head and nude torso showing.

"What the? What is he doing here?"

The Shade stepped in between them, "Will, this isn't what you think and we have precious little time. Haritus's body is being possessed, my clones tell me he has captured your friends. We need to get you back to Veluria."

"I tried, the clones..." She sighed, remembering the despair, "they put a spell on me."

"The Reverse Shadow Bind Spell. It is meant to keep a person away from a place rather than keep them on it. Unfortunately in my current condition, I can't break the spell."

"Okay, change the subject. If Haritus is possessed, who's possessing him?"

Haritus raised his head, "A villain unlike any other. The Great Shadow, the first villain."

"I never heard of him, surely in the Halls of Kandrakar..."

"He predates Kandrakar. When the Universe was born, there were only two beings: God and the Great Shadow, one good and one evil. They fought for untold millennia until God fashioned a weapon against the darkness, he created Light. Finally the battle was over and the Beast was struck down onto the ruins of existence, but he did not die and his will to fight was unbroken. Using his magic, he created the Dark Palace around himself, then the Dark World that lies at the core of his last creation, the Shadow World where all shadows that existed, exist, or will exist reside. Thus, the balance of Light and Dark was born. However, he stills seeks the power to rule all existence."

The Shade turned back to Will, "Which is why he used Shad Ecnarei on Haritus. That spell allows the caster to control the target's body while suppressing their Mind. Once Haritus became Shad'Larhulei, the Great Shadow possessed him to gain access to the Slayer Stone, which would give him ultimate power."

"Look, I get it. That brings us back to the problem of getting me back to Veluria."

Haritus groaned in pain, "The Great Shadow is taking control, my body is waking up. Our meeting is over."

"Quick, get me to Veluria!"

"Neither of us has that kind of power at the moment. But don't worry, a friend is here to help. I'll try to buy you a few moments more, Haritus." The Shade disappeared.

"Will, you must stop him, even if you must destroy me, understood?"

"But, your body..."

"If the other choice is letting existence get destroyed, then I'll happily give my life. Regardless, my soul will endure and that is something he'll never have." Haritus smiled, starting to fade.

Will smiled back when a thought crossed her mind, "Soul? If the body is possessed, the mind suppressed , then what about the soul?" Will fell on an epiphany, "But that means..."

"Haritus, Wait!" It was too late and Will was alone in her dream.

Haritus's body stirred awake, The Great Shadow opened his eyes and stood up slowly, regaining his balance.

* * *

"I still curse this mortal body! The need to eat, sleep, rest. Never had a problem with that in my real body!"

He approached the door where "One who Lusts after Life" was written. Willing a portal of shadow, he pulled the upper half of Cornelia and tapped her hand against the door, no reaction.

He growled softly, sliding Cornelia back, "God! How I loathe that name. After our battle..." He pressed Taranee's hand against the door, nothing, "I spent my time creating my own Heaven, working to build a paradise of darkness." Hay Lin's turn was to no avail, "Regaining my strength, gathering my generals, building my armies, planning to bring the Cultists into the fold."

He grabbed Irma's hand and touched the door, the runes glowed white and opened, expanding the hallway, pushing Irma back into the pocket shadow dimension and walked ahead.

"After countless millennia to plot my revenge, the ultimate insult. God was no longer a tangible entity, He turned himself into everywhere and everything." He looked at the door, "One who's Fair to All."

He pulled out Taranee's hand, placed it on the door and no reaction, "More time and more research led me to Kandrakar, God's Heart..." Pulling Hay Lin's hand with no reply from the door, "the last concentrated bastion of his power and I'm..." The door opening with Cornelia's hand, "going to enjoy watching it crumble beneath my feet."

He walked down the hall, keeping each of unconscious girls inside his shadow dimension, he looked at the next door, "One who's Passion burns like the Sun!" He smiled, picking Taranee's hand and opened the door.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't go to Kandrakar as my physical form was crippled in my battle against God. However, my eye has been on Veluria since its creation, one of the only planets attuned to Shadow. Then the formation of the Slayer Stone caught my interest, it saved me the hassle of absorbing the Slayers one-by-one. But not even I could open the Stone as that spell prevented me. It seemed like fate when the first Shad'Larhulei in millennia was created, possessing him allowed me the means to topple Kandrakar." He took a deep breath, looking at the door, reveling in the moment, "Maybe, I won't kill you Guardians now that you are mine! My plan of having only Elyon seems so short-sighted. After all, variety is the spice of life!" He maniacally laughed.

Pulling Hay Lin's arm out of the pocket dimension, putting her hand on the door and it opened, revealing the Chamber, a place that no being has entered for many centuries. It was a huge stone egg-shaped room, the walls depicting the history of ancient Veluria, and in the center of the room was the Slayer Stone atop a platform of circular steps. The Stone made of purest shadow was a large rectangular block etched with runes all over the surface that looked like glass.

"At last, the Age of Eternal Darkness starts now!" His maniacal laughter bounced off the walls. As his laughter died down, it was replaced by a pair of echoing footsteps.

Standing between the Stone and the Great Shadow in her transformed self stood Will Vandom, "Miss me?"

* * *

**Sorry about not updating yesterday, I got caught up with many real life obligations and today was only a little different. This still won't affect the Wednesday update.**


	12. When There's A Will

**Author's Note:** I do not own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

* * *

Chapter Twelve – When There's A Will...

"Impossible! How can you be here? The doors are the only way into the Chamber."

From the back of the Slayer Stone, Delthion and the Shade sat up, standing next to Will.

The Shade Clone spoke, "And who do you think built this place? I know all the secrets of this mountain. We Shades put this backdoor in to make sure people like you don't gain this power."

The Great Shadow growled, "You could have brought me here from the start?"

True Shade smiled, "You never asked."

He roared, "Well, it matters not." He pulled the upper halves of Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin from a portal of shadow, "I have your friends, Will. Let me pass and I will..." he extended a long blade from his hand, nestling it under each of their chins, "not have to kill them."

Will looked at the faces of her unconscious friends, it had been the first time in days. Never before has she been happy and worried at the same time.

"Your friends' lives hang on your next words, Will! Choose!" His words echoed in her mind, knowing the consequences of each choice, "What's the matter? You've lost all your friends before. Those nightmares were fun, weren't they? Each a masterpiece crafted from the doubt in your heart."

"Everyone had doubts, even you, Great Shadow."

He smiled, "So, Haritus and the Shade spoke to you. No matter, once the Slayers are absorbed into me, I will kill them both, taking this body as truly my own. Speaking of..." He raised the blade, each now against their throats, "Choose!"

"You don't scare me, all those nightmares and even now because I know the truth."

"Oh and what truth is that?...I wouldn't, Archer! Lest you want these young girls' blood on your hands."

No one had noticed Del trying to slip an arrow from his quiver until now. With a grimace and much reluctance, he lowered his arm.

Will continued, "You may have his body and suppressed his mind, but you don't have his soul..." The smile from Haritus's face vanished, "and that's where his true power lies!"

"Enough! They die!" He roared.

"Will! Get ready now!" True Shade psychically screamed.

Haritus's body doubled over in pain, his spells fading. The four girls disappeared into their shadowy prison. Will reached for them, but they were gone.

"What's happening?" The Great Shadow asked.

True Shade explained, "You forgot. Haritus is my pact partner and I unsealed part of our pact. He was mortally wounded when he made the pact, which he will return should our pact end.

The Great Shadow shouted, "I bind you!"

True Shade could do nothing more. Their enemy looked at them with hate in his eyes, the shadows gathered around him and grew into his monstrous form. Delthion tapped Will on the shoulder.

"It's time! Shade, Will, behind the Stone!"

Del ran with them to the Stone, kicking off it instead of hiding behind. Pulling the sun arrow, he notched it, took aim, and fired. As it pierced his chest, the Great Shadow screamed in pain. The Shade and Will were safe behind the Stone, Del managed to turn away, avoiding going blind as the Chamber erupted with the Sun expanding where Haritus's body stood. After a few seconds, the light faded and the monstrous form had dissipated, leaving the Great Shadow weakened.

Del landed down and started pulling arrows out, notching then firing. Haritus's body had changed, all his blood vessels turned black as he looked at the light arrows, fading into shadow before they could hit their mark. The Great Shadow laughed at his vain attempt.

"Do you really think an archer, a clump of shadow, and some girl can defeat who stood as equals against God himself?"

Will stood up from behind the Stone, "I know we can!"

He laughed, "You will be nothing more than a bitch at my heel soon enough!" He threw his shadow forward, Will jumped high above firing away as Del notched some more arrows, assisting her. Shade jumped from behind the Stone sending his shadow forward.

"You're nothing!" He swept his shadow around himself, exploding outward in a single burst. Will's spell faltered in the face of overwhelming darkness, she braced herself as it hit her full on, both she and Del were flung high, crashing against the ceiling. It took a moment for them to dislodge from the impact, starting their fall back to the ground.

The Shade Clone slithered along, he caught Delthion's fall as he fell first and was closer. Taking the split second to see Del was all right, his many eyes scanned around the room for Will.

"Ahhh!" She screamed.

"Will..." The Shade gasped at the sight he was forced to behold.

Will Vandom was impaled through the chest on a shadow spear held by Haritus's body. Blood speckled his face as he reveled watching Will's rag doll body dangling like a hanged criminal on the wind.

"You bastard!" The Shade dashed forward, readying the killing blow. However, the Great Shadow waved his hand and the clone exploded into small globs of shadow.

"Or maybe you're better as a corpse." He raised her high as one would a trophy, "Now, no one stands in my way." Tossing her aside, her limp body falls hard on the floor.

He looked at her broken body, then to the unconscious elf, and lastly the remnants of the clones. He couldn't help but laugh as there were no more obstacles in sight. With his reverie passed, he casually walked to the Stone, imagining all the glory that awaited him.


	13. There's A Way

**Author's Note: **I do not own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – There's A Way

The Great Shadow walked toward the Slayers Stone, an overwhelming sense of pride coursed through him. All his goals were a mere short footsteps away from completion. As he approached the steps, something snagged his foot, looking down he could hardly believe it was Will with a trail of blood smeared from where she crawled.

"Amazing, your willpower is such to be admired, but sadly..." He reached down to her neck, gripping it hard, lifting her off the ground while she struggled against his hand, "no one will witness your feeble attempt."

Will tried to speak, but his grip was too tight. Smiling, he loosened the grip and leaned an ear closer to enjoy her last words.

"What is it, girl?"

"I'm...smiling." She said, doing so.

"What nonsense are you prattling...now?"

He was frozen in his tracks, beholding the sight of another Will Vandom, without a scratch and holding the Heart of Kandrakar in her hand. She smiled, springing forward as he stepped away letting the defeated Will go. He couldn't comprehend this girl, where she came from, where was she, how could this be?

Such questions would have to wait. She charged him as he tried regaining his balance. Will slammed the Heart into Haritus's chest as he got his footing, a burst of brilliant light shot out.

"No!" He screamed as the light grew brighter and in an instant, Will was gone and Haritus's body stood as if frozen in time.

Lifting the head of her broken body, Wilma smiled, laying back down.

* * *

Will found herself in a familiar place. In the deep darkness, Will floated forward, knowing he was here. Still bound in shadow, seeing only his bare torso and head, Haritus leaned forward, unhappy about his prison of shadow. She couldn't resist smiling, kept moving toward him.

"You can't help him!" A sinister voice echoed, the shadows began binding her as well. Tugging away, her arm was freed, but her foot was caught. Kicking free, more the shadow became oppressive as it started feeling more like water than air.

"Give up, he can't be saved!"

Despite the Great Shadow, Will looked only at Haritus, who kept his head down. She struggled through the darkness, he was so close now. Then, the shadows became like stone and Will could no longer move. The shadows encroached slowly, more of her body was disappearing from sight.

"Haritus, we need your help. We can't defeat him without you."

"She's lying!" The omnious voice echoed.

"He's wrong! Don't listen to him!"

"Will, you are truly noble, but I've tried to escape before and was unable to. He is too strong with the shadows." He sighed, "You're the answer, Will, you've always been."

"You are stronger than him..." She looked to see the shadows going up her breasts, "He has your body and your mind, but there is no spell he has to take your soul. Remember, it is not only shadow you wield. It is with that power, the one he has nothing of, you can defeat him."

He lifted his head to see her smile as the shadows enveloped her completely, "I believe in you, Haritus."

Will was gone, leaving Haritus alone in his prison. He continued raising his head, his eyes brimming with determination like nothing he had before. In his chest, a small light came out and started growing stronger.

* * *

Will flew forward coming magically out of Haritus's chest, rolling across the ground, the wind was knocked out of her. As she lifted herself, she coughed up some dust. After taking a quick glance around, she found herself back in the Chamber.

"You foolish little bitch!" He walked toward her as she crawled away, "Haven't you realized I've won! The Clones are dead, the elf defeated, and your friends! Oh, your friends! The four of them barely put up a fight, so what chance did you think you'd have?"

"I still believe...in friendship."

He slapped her, taking her by the front of her shirt. He looked at her defeated body with a smile. Lifting her closer, he eyed her as his smile widened.

"Look at you, a girl about to be a woman and you stand against the Lord of Shadow. None can defeat me with the power I wield!"

It was her turn to smile, "If you have so much power, then why are you after the Slayer Stone?"

He slapped her again this time on the other cheek, "It is not your business to know why."

"I know why, monster. Your spell doesn't take control of his soul. It is where the..." He grabbed her throat.

"I don't need a lecture. I know the two great powers of the soul. Like I said, it matters not. Now that you and your worthless friends are out of the way..." He tossed her aside, "The Slayer Stone, the new Age of Shadow, the Fall of God!"

He let her go and started walking triumphantly to the Stone once more, Will sat up with her body aching in pain. He started ascending the stairs.

"My friends...they're not worthless!"

He stopped to cackle and faced her, "I beg to differ. Look around, your friends are my prisoners, those you made on Veluria defeated, and your pathetic clone is gasping for life as we speak and you...you can do nothing to stop me!"

He continued up the stairs, his goal mere inches from his fingertips. Then his hand shook in pain, holding it against his chest.

"What's happening? This body...it won't move!"

Will stood up, "It's because you're wrong, oh Great Shadow. Friends are the most valuable to me..." She saw Irma making a joke, "they make you smile." Taranee analyzing a situation, "make you focus." Cornelia and her talking heatedly, "challenge you to make you better." Hay Lin holding dresses against Will, "to be a tremendous help." Then she saw the Shade, Delthion, Gerbo, the villagers, and the wizards of Kep'Mordos, "or just to show something new and wonderful. Friendship to me...is everything!"

The Great Shadow could do nothing more than growl.

"And you forget, Great Shadow, I have one more friend and he will stop you!"

He had not felt this much agony since Light was first forged against him. Haritus's entire body shook as the Chamber erupted into light once more, a pure white light. Will looked away in time. When she could see, two beings stood in the room or more specifically two of Haritus: one dark, one light.

The Great Shadow touched the Slayer Stone and nothing happened, "No! I can't absorb the Slayer Stone now!"

"Yes, evil one. With the Soul divided between Shadow and Light, the Trinity is no longer whole and therefore, no other magic will work. You've failed, Great Shadow!"

He laid over the Stone, cackling madly, "Not quite, Paladin! If I defeat you, I can reunite the Trinity and everything will fall! You, this bitch and her friends! Everything!"

"Remember, the power of Shad'Larhulei resides in the Soul. The only power you've got is what you can bring from your Dark Palace. You've used up all your strength during these past few weeks. You are nothing but a withered husk now."

"Maybe so, but if you destroy me, then your body will be destroyed with me."

"So be it, then." He looked to Will, "Close your eyes, Will. Block out the light as best you can."

The Great Shadow let out a battlecry, forming a shadow spear, and jumping forward. Haritus turned, putting both hands toward his enemy.

"Fade back to shadow! Illuminas Osscatora!"

A bright light shot out and engulfed everything. It poured out through every crack and opening of the mountain as if standing like a lighthouse to the entire world. Will held her forearm up and turned against the ground. After a minute or two, the light finally faded. Will opened her eyes, seeing spots everywhere.

"I hope I won't be seeing these for weeks."

"More like hours."

"Haritus, is that you?"

"Yes, he's back, Will. His light dispelled the darkness."

"Shade, I can barely see."

"Here..." Haritus waved his hand.

"Wow, that's amazing! All the spots are gone!"

"I took them all away. In fact, everyone in room has their sight returned to normal."

She noticed he was standing in his true body, "Your body? But he said."

"It would seem a desperate bluff from a desperate being. After I burned him away, my body just laid still. It was easy getting back in my body, like putting on armor."

"But, what will stop him from possessing you again?"

"No means and no need. I felt his pain through the dark half of my soul, my spell burnt away his ability to possess anyone every again and also, it destroyed the Slayer Stone. He has no reason to return here, but enough of him, you need to hurry..."

"What?"

"Will..." A very faint voice spoke, she saw Wilma raising her shaking arm. Haritus was right, she hurried to her side.

Meanwhile, Haritus cast Shad Expelia and the four girls fell from shadow softly onto the floor.

"Will?" Wilma whispered, her hand still in the air.

Will looked at her, seeing her gasping as the bloody hole in her chest kept trickling. She took her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm here."

She smiled, "There is so much I want to say, but there's too little time."

"You didn't have to do it."

Wilma chuckled, "I was happy to. For a few brief moments, I was truly you. In my very short time alive, I lived. I didn't say it the first time we met, but I was happy to meet you."

A tear escaped Will, "I was happy, too. But don't speak now, save your strength."

"No, I knew when this day started, it would be my last. I also wanted you to know I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Wilma raised her other hand to Will's forehead, "You will see."

"What are you doing?" Will asking, seeing her other self dissolving into a sky blue light.

"I was created and given consciousness by your friends' memories of you. So I'm simply merging with you, returning to the energy that gave me life."

"But...you can't."

"I don't have a choice and either way, there can't be two Will Vandoms."

Will tried holding back tears, Wilma smiled a little, more of her dissolving into light. A short distance away, the four girls stirred awake to look upon the grisly scene.

Wilma looked to the other girls as they could barely believe what's happening.

"Thank you all for being my friends. I was happy the short time I had. I only wish we had more time together. But know that I was truly thankful to have known you all. Good bye."

Will couldn't hold back anymore, crying as Wilma fully dissolved in light. At that moment as if a dam had burst, all of Wilma's memories flooded into her mind with her voice echoing, "Don't cry, Will! It's too sad when you cry."

The memories ended as swiftly as they came. Will found herself still kneeling but everything had turned to white. She stood to look around but only another person was standing there. In normal clothes, Wilma turned around. She looked deep into Will's eyes and smiled.

"It's all right. I'm free now. Thank you, Will." She said telepathically.

As she faded, the room began to turn back to reality as the white slowly became the Chamber once again. Will noticed the change as she spun her head to see the room and that wasn't all. As the smiling Wilma faded, she was replaced by Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin where she stood. Will stretched her hand to the fading Wilma until she was gone.

Will fell to her knees, her tears never ending. Not wanting her to feel alone, her friends hugged her and didn't let go as she let herself go, crying to her heart's content. Her friend consoled her with the fact that the good they did and stopping evil from winning. Though it did comfort her, it still didn't outweigh the sadness of losing a friend.

* * *

**Next Chapter is the Epilogue. Due to the holiday, I may not be able to update until next Sunday, I will try my hardest to get the Wednesday update.** **Thank you for reading, it has been an adventure and it isn't over yet.**


	14. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **I do not own W.I.T.C.H., etc.

* * *

Epilogue – The Power of Friendship

Inside the bookstore basement, the portal opened and the five girls stepped through. Will wiped a few tears aside, she felt several hands on her shoulders. Knowing her friends were supporting her, Will cracked a small smile.

"Thanks, girls."

"I know it must be hard, but we have to know. We thought she was no more when we left Veluria and when we saw you both there...how?" Cornelia asked.

"She wiped away another tear, "I promise...to tell you, but can we go to the Golden or something? I really want to go someplace that has soda and something cooked on a grill that doesn't require a spit."

"Okay, Will. We can go there right..." Cornelia looked at her watch, "now? Is that the time? Sorry, Will, we'll have to do that tomorrow, it's two in the morning and other parents will be furious. We need to get home now."

"You guys go ahead, I'll lock up." Will said half-heartedly.

"Are you sure, Will? I mean after all you've been through, we don't want you to be alone."

Will put up a tough front and smiled, "Seriously, guys. I'm fine. Besides, home is not far away."

The girls looked at each other, "Okay, Will. We'll see you tomorrow."

Hay Lin ran over to Will, giving her the keys, "Be safe, Will."

After a few seconds, Will was left alone. She sighed, looking around she saw the beanbag chairs and books that made their headquarters, but right now, it was the home of a memory turned painful.

From those same memories, she remembered how cold the night wind felt when you're sad. Except there was no Matt to find comfort in or to kiss...

Opening the door to their apartment, Will closed it behind her. The lights turned on, there stood Susan and Dean.

"Do you know what time it is, young lady?"

"Please, Mom, not now."

"Then when, Will? You've been coming home late recently, yesterday not at all and with no reasons, only excuses. Don't you know how worried you made us? Don't expect to get away with this, the punishment for this will be one for a lifetime."

Will turned to them, "I don't care, Mom! I've been going through a difficult time right now, more than you can imagine. Look, I'm sorry about putting you through that, but you don't try to understand what I'm being put through. I'll accept whatever punishment you want, but right now...just leave me alone!" She ran past them into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Susan stretched out her hand, Dean squeezed her shoulder, shaking his head. She could do nothing but look sad and held herself close to him.

Will collapsed on her bed, tears staining her pillow. Soon enough, she cried herself to sleep.

It wasn't just her mother's confrontation why Will cried, she was in the same room she first met her. Only a day ago, Will awoke from her conversation with Haritus and the Shade. Taking a moment to remember where she was and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Will?"

She looked to see herself looking back at her. Glancing around, she swore this was reality and yet there stood another Will.

"Will, don't be frightened. I've come to help you."

"Um...okay, but how...I mean, what are you?"

"When you disappeared, your friends used their magic to create me. However their spell had a price, they had to keep you on their minds to sustain me. When they left for Veluria, they hoped to find you and so forgot about me."

"But how can you be here if that's true?"

"Because you came back. Though the spell was broken and I was gone, the magic still lingered as you should know. My essence and yours are the same, so your presence on this world is enough to sustain me. However we have little time to talk, we have to get to Veluria."

"We can't, I've already tried everything."

"Will, you know better. When your mind gets put to the task, nothing will stop you. I followed you from the bookstore for it is there we can help our friends."

"Our friends?"

"Have you forgot why we fight? They are in danger and it is only we who can help them." She extended her hand, "Trust me, Will. We will face them and we will save our friends."

Will brought out the Heart of Kandrakar and held it toward her, growing even brighter.

"Let's go."

"That sounds like who you truly are."

Will asked, "By the way, what do I call you?"

She smiled, "You can call me Wilma."

* * *

Will awoke from her dream. Looking through her heavy eyes, her alarm clock read 4:23 AM. She got out of bed for she didn't want to go back to sleep. She had to follow the rest of her dream. Teletransporting to the alley next to their apartment building, she walked down the street heading to the bookstore. As she continued her sojourn, the scene replayed before her.

"So to prevent anyone from finding out about your absence, they made me, a magical clone of Will Vandom."

"We covered that, but how did they do it?"

"All is possible with friendship. One of your first lessons as a Guardian I believe."

"Then how do we get to Veluria with the Shades' spell in place?"

Wilma answered, "You are not the only one who talked to the Shade. He told me what to do and we haven't much time."

They walked into the bookstore just as Will in real time arrived there.

"So, what exactly did the Shade say?"

"To bring the real Will and the Heart of Kandrakar to the portal. Once there, he said we'd know what to do next."

"I usually like the Shade, but he can be cryptic at times."

"We're here." Wilma pointed to the portal.

"Now to figure out what to do..." Will scratched her chin, "It would be nice if Taranee was here, she's good at these kinds of puzzles."

"Yeah, she could piece things together real easy."

Then it hit her, "Wait...that's it, together." She presented the Heart to Wilma, "Like you said, we have the same essence. So, both of us can use the Heart of Kandrakar."

A brilliant smile appeared on Wilma as she figured the rest, taking the Heart in hand, "But I'm not bound by any spell, so I can open the portal. If we hold hands and step through together, you should be able to come through and I won't disappear."

"Worth a shot, right? When you're ready."

Wilma nodded, using the Heart. Before their very eyes, the portal responded and Veluria became clear to them. Side-by-side, they stood in front of the portal, joining hands, taking a moment to look into each other's eyes and nodding together. They faced the portal, closed their eyes, and jumped through.

As they landed, a cold draft greeted them. Opening their eyes, they stood in the shadow of the mountain. Will and Wilma took a brief moment to hug each other and cheer in their success before they heard a sound.

"Hey!" The two girls turned to the speaker.

"Hey." Will awoke from her reverie to see she was no longer alone in their basement headquarters. Haritus and the Shade sat on two beanbag chairs.

"Guys..." she softly shook her head, "What are you doing here?"

"We both decided to shadow project ourselves to thank you all for sacrificing a day to clear our names. We would have done so earlier, but we were just released. Yet I feel it is not the only reason we've come to see you, who do you look so sad?" Haritus asked.

"It's just...just..." She stopped, avoiding to cry.

The Shade nodded, "I see, it's Wilma. Yes, we didn't realize she had planned that from the beginning."

Will's voice started to crack, "When we...got to Veluria...we were met by...Del and the Shade Clones...we planned...we planned..."

"I know, Will. You were the one who first faced the Great Shadow and Wilma hid behind the Slayer Stone, such pure shadow would hide anyone from any sensing ability, this made sure he knew it would be the real you and he wouldn't have to check again. After Delthion's sun arrow exploded, you switched places and she went on the attack."

"But why? She was...only supposed to...distract him long...enough for me to...hit him with the Heart." Will took a breath, "But she went full on attacking him...she said...she..."

"She lied at the meeting saying she had as much power as you when she had only a small fraction of it. She planned on dying, she said so herself, lying in your arms."

Will cried, "But I could have done something more. If I was stronger, I could have saved her. Why did it come to that?"

No, Will." Haritus spoke, "If anyone is to blame, it is me. I should've prevented him from possessing me in the first place and none of this would've happened. Blame me for the loss of your friend."

"She was more than a friend! She was...was a piece of me. How...how can I live with knowing that."

The Shade sighed, taking a moment before speaking, "No one said it was going to be easy, Will. Every time I made a clone, I gave up a piece of myself, too. Each time one was destroyed, I felt devastated." Will's face couldn't get more dour, "But, that sadness faded with both time and friends." Haritus smiled, "It was only with those two did I move forward. I'm not promising it will be overnight, but you will get through this, Will. Your heart is special and strong, there is nothing you can't do."

She cried, but this time with tears of joy. Wiping them aside, she smiled, "You're right. She wouldn't want me to be sad..." She laughed a little, "Well, she's me."

The other two smiled, Haritus waved a hand, "Here, Will."

One of the blankets wrapped over Will's shoulders and she embraced it warmly, "Thank you both, I feel a little better now." Wiping aside more tears.

"Get some sleep, Will. Your friends will greet you in the morning."

"But, mom and Dean..."

"We'll take care of it. You need your rest."

"Thanks, you two."

The Shade smiled, "You're welcome. Anytime you should ever need us, we'll always be here, listening from the shadow." The Shade walked into a dark corner and vanished.

"Good night, Will."

"Good night, Haritus. Um..."

"Yes, Will?"

"You don't have to go through the trouble with my...my parents."

"It is the least we can do. Besides..." His smile widened, "it is we who should be thanking you." He walked into the same dark corner, following his friend into darkness.

Will smiled, bringing the blanket over her shoulder. Her tears drying as she fell asleep. This time, only wondrous dreams met her with no nightmares in sight.

* * *

Will awoke to her friends looking at her. Greeting them warmly, they soon went to the Golden where Will retold her adventure on Veluria. At the end of it, she asked if they had any questions, Irma was the only one to raise her hand.

"So, explain to me why we had to stay an extra day on Veluria?"

"The wizards of Kep'Mordos needed time to gather the diplomats from all the kingdoms. They gathered some of their most powerful to cast their ritual to prove Haritus's innocence."

Irma asked, "Which was what? We were all scurried to the Library when we teletransported to their city's gate."

"Their ritual scanned my mind for all memories about my adventure on Veluria. They discovered the dream with Haritus and the Shade. I was thankful the cave echoed otherwise I wouldn't have heard the Great Shadow's monologue. Then, they needed to deliberate and that took several hours."

"Which was fine by me." Taranee interrupted, "Did you know they had a history of Veluria tome...oh, and they had a compendium of all the different kinds of fire they've discovered. When can we go back?"

After Taranee received several blank stares from her friends, Will answered, "Sorry, Taranee. They usually don't have visitors. If you want to peruse their books, you'll have to join their order."

"Darn."

"So, what now, Will?" Hay Lin asked.

At that moment, Dean and Susan walked in the door and quickly spotted Will. She, however, just relaxed.

"I've got a punishment of a lifetime waiting for me at home. But regardless of what it is, I know I have my friends to help me through it."

Hearing that, Susan smiled and she left without another word.

"Wait, Susan!" Dean caught up with her, "What about the letter we found on her pillow this morning?"

"She was telling the truth, Dean. Besides, I have to face the truth that my little girl is growing up and I have to let her make her own choices. I've known this for a long time, Dean, I just couldn't face it until now."

"How about the other truth we have to face? The wonderful, wonderful truth."

"We'll face it together and we both will be there to tell Will, but not today." She looked at her daughter through the window, "Today, she's with her friends."

Dean threw her arm across her shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Will enjoyed this day with her friends as they talked and ate lunch together. As they left, Will's cell phone rung. She picked it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hi, Matt, what do you need?" The four others huddled close to her, smiling, "Um, yeah, I'd be happy to go with you to dinner. Listen, I got to go, bye."

She began to get heckled with Taranee making snide observations, Cornelia giving her advice on wedding dresses, and the infamous duo of Irma and Hay Lin making kissy faces at her.

"Oh, shut up." She smiled, making them all laugh.

Friends she could count on when she truly needed it. Today was a perfect day and Will knew in her heart when she smiled, Wilma smiled back.

* * *

**That's the end of this story and thanks to you all for hanging in there. I'm sorry I didn't finish this story a lot sooner, but I finally learned a new way to write stories that's more interesting to myself.**

**For those who are interested in my other story, "No Dark Future to a Stranger". I will be updating regularly on Sundays starting mid-December. I'm taking a week or two off from writing to relax and enjoy my other projects.**

**No matter where you are in this wonderful if not misguided world of ours, I wish you a Happy Thanksgiving and hope you enjoy yourselves. Be safe and this is the Dark Future signing off for now.**


End file.
